


Divus December!

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Implied Protection, One-Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Reader Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: It's December, and there's not a month that starts with "C," so I'm stealing this month for a certain hot-blooded, 32-year old Alchemy Professor who's stolen my heart, 😔. Anyway, I'm gonna try and write at least a little bit of Divus every day, and see how long I last! Hopefully longer than a few days LMAOO. (Rating subject to change.)
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. Dec. 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know I planned to do this since like. October. AND I FORGOT THREE DAYS INTO DECEMBER. Great start, team! :' ) Anyways, heads up there's not gonna be any particular theme to most of these except maybe. Winter. It's just gonna be what I end up thinking of.
> 
> Also, if I end up making higher rating one-shots, I'll put NSFW at the beginning of the chapter title, so you can skip right past those if you don't want to read them! Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

My entire body was frozen to the bone…

I felt like a REAL fool, shivering in agony every step of the way I made through the academy walls, while passing by various students and staff who unlike me, were WELL beyond prepared for the winter onslaught that was only going to get worse as the week went on… I knew winter would be coming soon, but between helping to teach, organizing the library, planning school-wide events (which wasn’t even my JOB,) and all else, even if I HAD the time to go into town and buy a coat, it would’ve slipped my mind completely…

Luckily, this weekend I should be free, so until then, I’d just have to hold out a little longer, hope for better weather, then I could run into town and buy some proper clothes… (Hopefully it wouldn’t make TOO much of a dent in my finances… But at this point, that didn’t matter, if it meant being protected from the barrage of freezing rain and snow…) Suddenly, I heard a shout from behind me, and knew it’d be a long day...

“Puppy!!! You’re shaking worse than a wet dog! Why in WONDERLAND aren’t you dressed properly?!” I didn’t even need to look over my shoulder, knowing that my lover was quickly coming up behind me. Of course, I did anyway, and never in my life had I felt such envy… Though his dramatic coats were a sight I was accustomed to at this point… GOD, it looked so warm…

“H-hello, P-professor! I… I didn’t have time t-to shop for some…” I weakly waved, ignoring the stiff feeling of my fingers. “C-can I help you?” The man grumbled under his breath as he examined me, before spinning me around, shoving me out of the Courtyard.

“Don’t you offer me help when you can’t even help yourself! Come! I won’t let you stand in this cold for a second longer!” I attempted to turn away, yet he held me in place, preventing me from reaching my destination.

“C-Crewel…! I-I have to get the Headmaster th-these papers by n-noon!!!” Yet despite my pleas, he kept moving.

“If you stay out here a moment longer, he’ll never get those papers! I’m sure he’d prefer a late assistant rather than a frozen one… And if he doesn’t, tough luck!”

With that, I knew there was no escape. I just accepted my fate and leaned into the warm fur of his coat…

\-----------

Before I knew it, I was shoved into his office, the door locked behind us as he guided me to the couch. The moment I was seated, a thick coat of fur was placed over me like a shawl, before he tore off my thin gloves, which had begun to grow damp from being out for so long. Immediately, he took my hands, inspecting them.

“... Luckily, it doesn’t seem your hands have contracted any frostbite, at least…” Not a moment after, my face was held in his hands, and for a moment, I felt as if I were a specimen in a petri dish, and not a person. “Alright… Everything else seems fine too…” I was finally released, taking the opportunity to pull the coat tighter around me. I tried not to take his sigh much to heart, but… I really felt bad, making him waste his time like this. I was his assistant! I was supposed to be making things easier for him, ye-

“O-ow…!” The flick on my forehead didn’t hurt THAT much, but it was still an unpleasant surprise…

“Don’t you ‘ow!’ me! I can already tell you’re beating yourself up over this. If you’re going to blame anyone, blame Dire! He should’ve given you time to get proper clothes, or at least have told me so I could’ve gotten you some…” … I could already imagine it… Being torn away from whatever I was doing and forced to model a thousand different outfits… Though, if it was with him, I couldn’t help but enjoy that thought far too much… “Now, I’m making some tea. What type would you prefer?”

“Oh, I-I’m alright! You don’t have to make me any, Crewel!”

“Wrong answer. What type of tea would you prefer, [Name].” Well if I didn’t choose, he’d choose for me, and then I’d be left to his mercy…

“... I’ll take [tea flavor].”

“Good puppy.” All I could do was sigh as he grabbed a kettle, rolling up his sleeves as he pulled out his wand. “I’ll pick you up some soup from the cafeteria in a bit. If you even THINK about leaving this room, there’ll be severe consequences, do I make myself clear?”

“I- You can’t do that!!! What about my job?!” He didn’t hesitate in the slightest to respond, his voice accompanied by the popping of boiling of water.

“If I seem to recall correctly, Dire made you MY assistant, which means as YOUR boss, you have no choice but to comply… That is, unless you think I’m simply playing around…” The thin threat contained in his voice was all-to-obvious, yet that sadistic smile sealed the deal.

“Why, you…! Y-you’re abusing a position of authority in t-the workplace! I have every right to t-tell Crowley about this!” At that, he laughed, the whistling of the kettle joining him.

“If you’re going to threaten me back, at least choose a real one.” … Well, as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. It’s alright though, I just had to think of something clever, and witty…

“... Meanie…”

“Of course, but I’m your ‘meanie,’ aren’t I?” A steamy mug of tea was placed on the table before me. “Now behave, and I’ll be sure to reward you when I return, alright [Name]?” Though I lightly glared, it was more out of pettiness at this point… And even then, it was tossed to the wind as I reached up and pulled the man into a weak hug.

“I’ll behave… So you better give me a REALLY nice reward!” A gloved hand playfully pet my head, ruffling the hair beneath.

“Of course, of course~ Nothing but the best for my special little puppy~” With that, a single, soft kiss was placed against my forehead. “I’ll be back soon, darling…”

And with one last smile, he went out the door, leaving me all alone in his nice, warm office.

… Even though I was originally reluctant to stay, I wouldn’t lie… I already missed the man. I snuggled further into his coat, unable to resist taking a deep breath of it’s scent, his scent, before moving to lay on the comfy couch. I knew I should probably drink SOME of the tea first, but before I knew it, my eyes began to grow heavy, and then… Well, along with the tea, many other worries were now lost to my dreams…

\-----------

“[Name]? Are you still here?”

When he’d heard no response, he couldn’t help but be disappointed… Though the threat he’d made earlier was nothing but a bluff, he’d truly thought that his puppy would know better than to risk their health further…

Well, nothing left to do but hunt them down, though he’d prefer the idea of it during different circumstances… 

Carefully opening the door, he was ready to peer around for any clues, before finding his target already, completely passed out on his couch. The door was quietly closed behind him, the container of soup forgotten to the table as he carefully took a seat besides them, taking in the softness of their features as they dreamed away…

“Silly little puppy… You forgot to even finish your tea.”

With a small chuckle, the professor smiles, giving them one last kiss before deciding to head to his own work.

… Oh, well… Perhaps a few more minutes couldn’t hurt...


	2. [NSFW] Dec. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem arises, and a solution seems nowhere in sight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love couples talking things out and making compromises lmaoo. Anyway not explicit but considering the subject still.

“How could you, for even ONE SECOND, even THINK of saying that to me?!” At my cry, he simply rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

“[Name], I don’t know what you want me to say…”

“What I want you to say?! WHAT I WANT YOU TO SAY?!?!” I aggressively pointed at his screen. “I WANT YOU TO SAY THAT YOU AREN’T SERIOUSLY PLANNING ON GETTING THIS FOR ME!!! It’s so… SO UGLY!!!” Cold-steel eyes glanced back at the pet bed on the luxury shopping site, before glancing back at me.

“I genuinely don’t see the problem here [Name]... It’s a designer brand with custom sizing, and it would go GREAT with my home office!” All I could do was give him an incredulous look.

“Seriously?! I don’t care if it's a designer brand or not, I’M the one who’s gonna be using it, and just… Please, Divus, please… Look again, find something, ANYTHING else… If I’m gonna be barking like a dog, I at least wanna be a dog with a PRETTY pet bed…” I watched the man deflate into his chair, coat threatening to swallow him whole.

“We already checked so many sites… This is the only one that not only has a size for you, but will be comfortable and healthier for you in the long run! Even if we DID find a bed you thought was cute, it’s no good if it’d hurt your joints in the long run!” Ah… I hated to admit it, but the man had a point… But even if we’d already checked, looking one last time would make me feel better…

“... Oh Master~” I moved from behind his chair, rolling it back a bit so I could peer in front of him. He opened one eye to peer at me, exhaustion seeping through every inch of his soul… (I couldn’t blame him. We’d been searching all day for a new bed, (since the dogs basically stole the other one…))

“Mm?” I carefully climbed into his lap, making myself nice and cozy, before gently pulling him down by his turtleneck. “Unless you’re about to ask for a nap, I’ll have to decline.”

“No, no, I’m not gonna ask for that… And not for anything of ‘that’ caliber, either…” Carefully sweeping his hair to the side, I looked into his eyes. “You know… Your cute, little puppy would REALLY appreciate it if you at least let me check again before buying the bed… If I can’t find anything else, then I’ll gladly let you buy this one…” He smiled at that.

“Even if it’s ugly?” I gently kissed his forehead.

“Even if it’s ugly. At the end of the day, I’d use it, because it’s a special way to spend time with you.” He leaned back, dramatically “hemming” and “hawing,” before I felt him pull me closer, scooting the chair back towards the desk.

“Alright~ We can look one last time, but whatever happens, you owe me a nap right after.”

“Deal~”

We exchanged a swift, playful kiss, before his fingers flew across the keyboard once more, pulling up the sites we’d already investigated, and a few more we’d yet to check. Over and over, tabs were opened and closed as we found, or failed to find new listings, and even more closed after thick discussion…

And eventually, we were back where we left off. At the ugly, 20000 Madol Designer pet bed.

“... Well! We tried! Thank you for letting us check again, honey~” I gently nuzzled him, smiling as I felt him return the gesture.

“You’re welcome puppy~ Now if I recall correctly, SOMEONE promised me a nap…” We both exchanged a laugh, the two of us leaving the office and heading towards the comforting sanctuary that was his bedroom…

Even if things didn’t quite work out today, I knew it’d be fine. After all, what mattered most is that I’d be spending time with the one I loved…

\-----------

“[NAME]~ IT’S HERE~”

Hearing him call out to me, I gave one last pat to the sleepy Dalmatian napping besides me, rushing to the office, passing another on my way there. (I could hear the pitter-patter of it’s little paws… So cute~) The moment I arrived, he’d just finished cutting the tape to the large box, practically ripping it open in his excitement and sending packaging peanuts everywhere.

“Haha, excited much, Divus?”

“Of course~ I’ve waited FAR too long to see how it’ll look in the office, and especially how it’ll look with YOU on it…” Reaching into the box, I couldn’t help but giggle, hearing him coo in delight as he felt the material with his hand, before pulling out the large pet bed, dusting it of a few stray peanuts that clung from static, before holding it proudly, as if he were a fisherman who just caught this biggest trout this side of the lake had ever seen.

“What do you think, darling?!”

“Hm. Still ugly!”

“Oh, you…!” Despite his tone, he was all smiles as he tossed a peanut at me, skipping to the corner where he’d already cleared a space ahead of time. Suddenly, the quiet “pitter-patter” returned, and I glanced at the doorway, seeing more of his Dalmatians, This time, it was the one puppy of the mansion (well, at least for the moment,) along with its mom (really, the dog who basically adopted it.) and once I saw the way it looked at the packaging peanuts, I was filled with dread…

“DIVUS!!! DIVUS!!! THE PEANUTS!!!” Seeing the dogs, the bed was practically tossed aside as if it were garbage.

“DAMNIT! QUICK, PUT THEM BACK IN THE BOX!!!”

“Arf arf!!!” He made a break for the closest pile of peanuts, so I quickly scooped him into my hands, Divus ignoring his own instructions and just shoving packaging peanuts into his coat pockets to get them out of the way. “Arf! Arf arf!!!” While normally he’d relax, being in one of our grips, he began to squirm, wanting to know the taste of the forbidden peanut.

“DIVUS HURRY UP!!! HE’S TICKLING ME!!!” Instead of being A GOOD MOM AND HELPING, the other Dalmatian just walked past the whole scene.

“I’M ALMOST DONE, JUST A FEW MORE…!” Suddenly, I was socked in the jaw by paw, and though it didn’t hurt, it caught me off guard enough to let the naughty pup slip from my grasp, making a mad dash for the last peanut.

“NO!!! BAD PUPPY! BAD!!!” Just before it reached the peanut, a red hand plucked it from the ground. “... Oh thank god…” He sighed in relief, turning back to me, only for his face to drop.

“Actually… [Name], now we have a new problem…” I looked at him, expecting the worst, and he simply pointed to the corner in resignation… Apparently, the MOTHER OF THE YEAR didn’t just ignore us, she STOLE MY BED IN THE PROCESS…

And as we watched the puppy climb up and snuggle next to her, we already knew we weren’t getting it back…


	3. Dec. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick outing to the market is sure to come with playful banter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God can you imagine going grocery shopping with this man?? I can and I wish it was me T~T
> 
> ALSO I GOT TENISH MINUTES BEFORE MIDNIGHT HAH! ON TIME BABY!

“... No.”

I shook the box of cereal again, giving him a stupid grin. You know, the “Oh, come on~” kinda grin where you even wag your eyebrows. In response, he continued pushing the cart past, grabbing the box in my hands, only to put it back on the shelf.

“Meanie~” I joined his side as we continued through the breakfast aisle, seeing him roll his eyes.

“How am I a ‘meanie?’ Besides, you already picked out a box of cereal.”

“Yeah, but! That was a limited edition kind, and it even comes with a free prize!”

“Then just get that one instead, and put the first one up.”

“But what if it tastes bad?!”

“Then you’ve learned a valuable lesson! Get blinded by cheap promises of rewards, and you’ll regret it!” Seeing my playful pout, he dropped his serious persona and gave me a smile, giving me a pat through my thick, winter hat. “Oh, don’t be like that~ Besides, I bet in just a few minutes, you’ll forget all about that cereal, darling!”

“Mmm… I don’t know about that, Crewel… Wait, what’s that?” He watched in amusement as I rushed towards a display in the middle of the market, plucking off a box to inspect. 

“Oooh! Fancy hot coco kits! Look Divus, it even comes with cute mugs and everything!!!” Glancing back at the display, I quickly found myself overwhelmed. “Oh no… They have like. A bunch of different mug designs… Oh, which one should we get?!”

“Hm… Puppy, you do realize we have hot chocolate at home, yes?”

“... Perhaps… But~ We don’t have a matching set of cute polar bear mugs at home~” I wagged my eyebrows at him again, gesturing to the gift set as if I were a lady on a game show, showcasing a fabulous prize a contestant could win. This time, he rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Al~right~ But only because they’re matching! The one with the red scarf is mine, though!”

“Deal.” With that, the gift set was placed into the cart with great care, and we continued on through the market. “... Ooh! What’s t-”

“Nope.” Before I could wander off again, he gently grabbed me by the collar, dragging me away from the large aisle of holiday goodies.

\-----------

“Hm… Divus, don’t you already have a bottle of wine at home~” He didn’t even look up, but I knew he heard me from his smile.

“Perhaps. But this is different~”

“Mm… I mean… The hot coco was different too, yet you still gave me a hard time for that…” Of course I wasn’t actually upset by this, but it was all in good fun, and we knew it. He looked straight into my eyes, placing the festive bottle into the cart.

“Well, that’s all in the past now! It’s on you for holding a grudge~ Besides, what’re you going to do about it, punish me? I’d love to see you try…” Oh he really thought that was gonna work today, tragic.

“No kisses for a week.”

“... Okay fine, you win. I’m still getting the wine though.”

“Oh, of course.”

He lied. He got two bottles. (He let me go back and get the limited edition cereal though, so it was a fair exchange.

\-----------

Though I always enjoyed grocery shopping with Divus… Honestly, I was SO glad to be back home. The wind’s chill nipped at every part of our exposed skin, and I wanted nothing more than to sit in front of the fireplace and relax… But first, I had a very, VERY important task to do… I quickly shuffled through the bags of groceries (putting them away since I was at it,) but soon enough, found JUST what I was looking for…

“... Are you really going to open it just so you can get the prize, puppy?”

“Yes honey, because my curiosity needs to be sated!” Much to my luck, the prize wasn’t in the bag itself, so I didn’t have to dedicate five minutes of my life to shoveling around cereal. “Now, BEHOLD!”

I held the adorably tiny figure of a dog in a winter coat, high enough so even Icarus himself could see it before his great descent into oblivion…

“Oh, well isn’t that cute…” And then it was stolen from me, my child, my SON… By the cruel monster with crimson hands.

“HEY!”

“What? Can I not get a closer look?” I tried to snatch it away, yet I was gently held back as the monster examined it in the light. “You know, this would look cute on my desk, next to the photo of you, wouldn’t it? Surely you won’t mind if I take it, hm? After all, you wanted the CEREAL, if I recall correctly...” The bastard looked me straight in the eyes as he dropped the boy into his pocket, giving it a firm pat.

“... I’m never going grocery shopping with you again.”

“But puppy~ How else will I know if they have fancy holiday gift sets in stock? Surely it’d be a disaster without you!” Oh. Oh this was war. Now I looked him straight in the eyes, taking the paper bag with his wine in it, before leaving the room.

“HEY! YOU DON’T EVEN DRINK!”

“IT’S NOT ABOUT THE DRINK, IT’S ABOUT MAKING A POINT, CREWEL!” I could hear his heels clicking behind me as he swiftly chased behind.

“Okay~ Fine~ I’ll give the little guy back!”

He lied. He did end up putting it in his office. (But he gave me lots of kisses, so it balanced out… Mostly.)


	4. Dec. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy today so it's short rippp but I did it. B)

“Divus… You gotta wake up. You promised you’d take the dogs out this morning…” All I received was a quiet snore in response, the man rolling over so his back faced me. I wanted nothing more than to join him back in the soft, warm covers, but despite the shrieking of the alarm, he didn’t even stir… (He must’ve been exhausted from grading final exams still…)

“C’mon… Get up…” Shaking his shoulders did nothing. He continued to be lost deep in sleep. While it’d be easy to let him sleep, I knew he’d feel bad later that he forgot to take his dogs on a walk. “If you don’t get up, I’m transferring to be Trien’s assistant.”

“Over my dead body.”

“Oh! Glad to see you ARE awake.” He flopped onto his back, and watching him struggle to open his eyes thick with sleep was making ME sleepy… “Your alarm went off five minutes ago. You wanted to walk the dogs, remember?”

“Mm…” He failed to open his eyes, though I at least knew he was awake. “Five more minutes…”

“Silly, you already HAD five more minutes…” He muttered under his breath, rolling to his other side, and quickly wrapping his limbs around me.

“Another five… Maybe even ten… The dogs can wait just a little bit.” Try as I might to shimmy out of his grip, he refused to let me free, snuggling back into the soft, warm covers, as well as me…

… Well, at least we didn’t have classes this time, so I suppose I could let him stay for just a minute longer… (Though, with the scratching at the door, I wondered IF we’d even be allowed the luxury of one last minute.)


	5. [NSFW] Dec. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You took a calculated risk, but damn are you bad at math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to at least write ONE NSFW thing for this LMAOO so I made sure I covered that base early, uwu.
> 
> I mean it probably WON'T be the only one but still. Anyway thank you for reading!

“Oh, come on now… I’m sure you can take a little more than that…”

Though it was gentle, there was a strong command to his words, accompanied by the hand that pushed me further down his cock. Though it was a bit of a shock, I figured eventually he’d grow impatient with me simply adorning his shaft with light, playful kisses and licks, so it didn’t catch me too off guard…

Though, that very fact seemed to upset him a bit, if his hum was anything to go by. Even so, his hand continued to run through my hair as I sucked him off from beneath his desk, occasionally giving my hair a light tug. I’d assume if he was truly upset by such matters, he would’ve halted me and changed things, but it must’ve been the rare occasion he decided to let things be…

And, well… Who was I to not take advantage of this opportunity, if he was going to be lenient on the rules?

I glanced at the man, finding his attention had returned back to his paperwork, nothing but the occasional hum and the constant scratching of his favorite fountain pen along parchment. Adrenaline was beginning to rush through my veins as I slowly snuck a hand down to down the front of my lingerie, glancing once more to be safe, before slipping it between my legs. Spreading my lips, I could already see I was soaking wet, eager for any form of attention, even if it’d have to be my own. Of course, I was testing fate as I brought my fingers to my clit, forcing back a pleased moan as not to alert the man who decided my fate above me. Even if he was kind enough to overlook my mistake before, surely if he found me now, he’d be cross…

But that’s what made it so fun at the same time, and from the way he continued to mindlessly pet me, I was sure he didn’t have a clue… That mere thought alone was enough to send a wave of heat through me, though I was unsure if it was from the thought of being caught, or successfully getting away with it.

“Ah, puppy… You’re beginning to grow slack. Lazy dogs don’t get treats, remember?” He was right. In my thoughts, I’d begun to slow down, my pace uneven, at best.

“Mmm.” I quickly caught back to my earlier pace, making sure to lick along a particularly sensitive vein in apology. I removed my hand from between my own legs for a few moments, wanting to be sure he didn’t look down, but once the coast seemed clear, it returned, this time, a few fingers dipping past the folds themselves and inside of me.

Even if the sound itself wasn’t loud, at the moment, it was louder than fireworks itself, my heart racing at I was very suddenly aware of every noise I made, unable to keep my eyes away in the fears that looking away even once would be my downfall. Yet it never came, so I pushed on, my fingers beginning to scissor within myself in a lazy, playful manner, as I carefully took his cock further into my mouth, beginning to feel it reach the back of my throat…

And suddenly, both hands were on my head, forcing me to take the remainder of his shaft. Immediately, I began to gag, trying to pull away, yet I was held firmly in place by my hair. On instinct, my hands came up, grabbed at his hips, patting them in urgency before I was suddenly freed, pulled off his cock as I labored for breath. I gazed up, finding Crewel peering down, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

“Hm? Are you alright puppy? You have my permission to speak.” I waited, taking another breath of air, being giving him a light glare.

“Rude… You didn’t even give me a warning, sir…” One of his hands caressed my face, his smile growing as I leaned into the touch.

“I did not, but surely by now you expect such things to happen, yes? Or at least you would, if you’d been more focused on your task, rather than pleasing yourself…” … Well, damn. All I could do was try to be cute, and get off with a lighter punishment.

“I know, but… You were taking so long with work, sir… You promised it’d only be a minute!” (Which he DID! Yet it’d been MUCH more than a minute by now!) “Can you blame me for growing impatient? Especially when your cock is right here in front of me…” Making sure to keep eye-contact, I leaned in, gently taking the head into my mouth and giving it a firm suck, reveling in the salty tang of his precum. It didn’t last for long, as his hand gently pulled me away once more, running through my hair.

“Well, even if I was a tad bit wrong, it’s your job as my little puppy to behave, correct?”

“... Correct, sir…” He rolled his chair away from his desk, giving his lap a pat.

“Good puppy, now come here…” I didn’t even hesitate, climbing from the cold, hard floor to the comfort of his lap. He moved me, so my back was against his chest, before gloved hands spread me open. “Though you broke the rules so shamelessly, it does save me quite some time, not having to prepare… So I suppose I’ll give you that much.” 

Slowly, I was lowered onto his shaft, that sweet, addicting sensation of fullness I adored once more being given to me… But the moment I was firmly against his hips, he rolled the chair back towards the table, his head coming to rest on my shoulder as he grabbed his pen once more.

“As punishment for your impatience, I’ll be grading an extra stack of papers. Keep your hands where I can see them, and if you do well, we’ll see where we go from there, understood? Or do I need to tie your hands as well?” … I was going to be here forever, wasn’t I…

“... Yes sir, I understand…” I was rewarded with a quick kiss to the temple, and then he grabbed the nearest stack of exams.

“Good puppy~”

And then uncaring of my state, he slowly began to go over each of the exams, one by one, making sure to even double-check them to make me truly suffer...


	6. Dec. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected mistake causes a delay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to wear cute holiday aprons and bake with this man SO BAD I WANNA GIVE HIM A SMUG GRIN AS I TOSS FLOUR AT HIM THEN ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE THE CONSEQUENCES AS HE CHASES ME FOR REVENGE (which is really just aggressively playful snuggles) PLEASE.
> 
> Anyway Divus Crewel PLEASE call me.

“Darling, are we out of eggs?”

I looked up from the pile of dough I was elbow-deep in kneading, seeing my lover search high and low through the fridge.

“No… No, we can’t be, we bought some last week… Didn’t we?” Yet after another minute, there were no results. “... We didn’t, did we?”

“No we did not...” Damn. Well, I didn’t know what he wanted ME to do about it! Out of the two of us, one of our holiday aprons was completely painted with snow-white dust, and it wasn’t him!

“You think Sam’ll have some eggs? I mean, he’s usually always open.”

“Ah, I talked to him last week, said he was closing up the shop today for repairs. One of us is going to have to run into town.” We had no choice. We were already halfway through the recipe, we couldn’t just stop halfway through…

“... You think Vargas would have some eggs? Doesn’t he always buy like five-thousand a week?”

“He might, but even then I doubt he’d have any to spare. The way that man eats eggs…” The professor-turned-baker shuddered at the mental image he conjured, but quickly began to undo his own apron, hanging it on a rack.

“What about the Headmaster? He might have some to spare!”

“Yes, but he’ll want something in return.”

“Perfect, we can give him some cookies once we finish, then! I’m sure he’d appreciate them!” A thick coat was tossed over his turtleneck and slacks, the man giving a pout as he headed for the door.

“I don’t WANT to share our cookies with Dire though! I know they’re going to be DELICIOUS, and once he finds that out, he’s going to keep coming up with ways to get more! Before we know it, there won’t be a single cookie left in the jar for ourselves!”

“Alright, alright~ Then what ARE you going to do about this, Professor Crewel?” He smiled, grabbing the keys to his fastest car off the hook.

“Simple~ I’ll run into town, pick up the eggs, and be back within the minute! Why, I might even pick us up something to eat while I’m there~” I gave him a smirk, giving the dough another good smack.

“Why do I have a hard time believing things will end up that simple?”

“Oh, you…! Come here!” 

“Wait, Divus! YOU’LL GET FLOUR ON YOUR CLO-MMHM!” Ignoring my warning, he dipped me into a quick, passionate kiss, before setting me back on my feet, dusting himself of the powder.

“I promise you, it’ll be fine~ I’ll just get the eggs, get back in my car, and poof! Alright darling?”

“... Oh, alright~”

With a flash of his charming smile, he sped out the door. Soon enough, I could hear tires screaming against the asphalt as he was off…

The room was finally quiet, save the cheerful holiday music that streamed from the speaker, and at that moment, I’d wish he’d already returned so I could share a small dance with him in the kitchen… But that wouldn’t do! We already had cookies from previous batches in the oven, so I needed to stay on top of the game!

So I focused on making sure these cookies came out perfectly, so Divus would be proud of me!

\-----------

*Brrrring! Brrrring!*

Frantically cleaning my hands of flour, I snatched my phone and answered.

“Divus! Honey! Did you get the eggs?” There was a long silence.

“... Um… About that…”

The moment I heard a bark over the receiver, all I could do was sigh. It really was never that simple...


	7. Dec. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating leads to a heated discussion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally didn't wait/forget to write until an hour to midnight LMAOO.

“Hey, hey, hey! Just WHAT do you think you’re doing, mister?!” His eyes rolled, the man continuing to wrap the tinsel around the tree.

“I’m decorating, with the RIGHT tinsel. I love you darling, but we are NOT using the silver tinsel!” Fuming, I grabbed my own tinsel, moving to the opposite end of the tree and beginning to wrap it around. “HEY!”

“I didn’t fight Dire at the bargain bin for this to just NOT use it!”

“If it was in the bargain bin, why did you even fight for it then?! Trust me puppy! Our tree would benefit more from the red! The way the light gleams on it juuust right, lighting up the whole room in such a subtle, yet elegant way… THIS is the best tinsel for our tree!” He gave a smug smile, placing the last inch of rope across the tree’s delicate leaves. Oh, two could play at this game...

“It’s good tinsel, BUT! The silver clearly goes so much better with the ornaments we already have! And while I WILL admit the red’s more elegant, the silver’s SO much prettier! See!” I gestured widely at the tree as I continued to wrap the tinsel around, occasionally crossing over his own red ropes of tinsel. “TRULY it makes our tree shine like none other! That’s why I fought for it, BECAUSE IT WAS THE BEST, AND LAST ONE!”

With a dramatic flourish, I tossed on the last bit of tinsel, dusting my hands to be a little extra petty. We both stepped back, examining the tree, decorated with countless ornaments and ropes of silver and red that gleamed magnificent in the low lighting of the room…

“... On second thought, you’re right! The silver really does catch the light FAR more than the red, doesn’t it?” The man was quick to reply, but I was quick to cut him off.

“No, no, YOU’RE right! I really underestimated how elegant it’d look once everything was set and through… The silver couldn’t even hope to compare…” We both shared a glance, finding ourselves in a stalemate.

“... We could always use both.”

“Yeah! Let’s use both! But we’re using MY star for sure!”

“Oh no, not on MY watch! You already picked out the tree’s skirt!” Before I could make a break for the box it lay in, I was snatched by the waist, tossed down onto the couch and trapped in his arms.

“NOOO!!! YOU MONSTER, FREE ME!!!”

“So cruel, calling me a monster~ Besides, YOU’RE the naughty one here tonight! Perhaps I should punish you for that…” But before he could say another word, the doorbell rang.

“... Well, I suppose that’ll have to wait until later. Hopefully you’ll be a good pup until then?” A playful kiss was placed on my lips, and it was impossible not to smile…

“... Hm… I’ll consider it!”


	8. [NSFW] Dec. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suddenly find yourselves all alone, in quite the unexpected place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've wrote something else today but I thought of this yesterday and honestly really wanted to write it so whoops lmao.

It all happened so fast. One moment, I was participating in random small talk with some partygoers and it’s host by Divus’ side, the next, I found myself dragged from the room with urgency, before being ushered into a random coat closet. Cold, crimson leather glided along my body, before gathering the satin of my dress, uncaring if it crumpled.

“A-ah! Divus! What’s gotten into you!” Sinfully soft lips pressed against the nape of my neck as I was pushed against the wall, feeling his hips beginning to grind against me.

“He’s acting as if I’m not aware of his little game, blatantly flirting with you like some mutt… It’s pissing me off…!” My breath hitched, feelings his fangs pierce through my skin. Even if we didn’t go any farther, the mark would be too obvious to hide… Well, unless I wore his coat, that is, but either way, the implication would remain…

I was Divus Crewel’s, and his alone, and anyone who tried anything would surely regret it…

Tragically, that was getting me more heated than I’d like to admit, (especially being in someone’s closet, of all things... ) But even so, I gently took his hands, peering back to look at him. Within the darkness of the room, I could barely make out his features, but it was still clear as day that he was pissed.

“Divus, honey… You know I wouldn’t actually leave you, much less for… Him, right?” Honestly, just thinking about the other man sent a chill down my entire body. The moment I was introduced, I knew it was ONLY because of business relations, and nothing more. (Even every other word seemed to be a backhanded insult… It was a bit hard not to laugh sometimes…) At that, he released a thick sigh, his hands squeezing around mine.

“I know you wouldn’t, puppy, I’m not dumb, I’m just…” I leaned back, hoping he could see the smuggest smile I could conjure.

“Hot-blooded? Petty? Perhaps even “egotistical,” if we’re feeling spicy!”

“Oh shush, you! I’m trying to be serious!” Despite his words, the tone was far from complimenting, a small chuckle slipping from his lips as he lightly flicked me. Making sure to take care of not stepping over his feet, I spun so I directly faced him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to me.

“I know, I know~ But someone seems to be forgetting that even if he DOES have a bit of a temper, or takes the last of Trien’s favorite tea in the staff lounge just because he can, or even needs to be knocked off his high-horse on the occasion, that that someone is ALSO incredibly kind, caring, and gives that cup of tea to me!” I gave him a quick kiss, watching as he slowly smiled, though it was still somewhat troubled.

“Of course, I’m kidding about that last one, mostly. Anyway, that someone is still a wonderful person, and anyone would be lucky to have them… But also, if they decide to not finish what they start… Well, then I might be a little cross at that someone later tonight…” My fingers trailed along his spine, soon dipping past the waistband of his slack in search of the skin beneath. “Unless they’d prefer to return to the party, that is?” Once more, I felt his own touch return to my hips, and I found myself facing the wall once more.

“Hmph. Who gives a damn about the party?” One of those lovely hands moved to cup me through my panties, the sudden chill making me gasp. “... Well, on second thought, I’m sure those who’re still there would care about it… So make sure to be quiet, hm? Though I’D enjoy them hearing you fall apart by MY touch, I’m sure it’s far from a shared sentiment… Understood, pup?” He didn’t spare a moment, grinding his hand against my core. Even if I couldn’t see him, I knew he was smiling as I pressed against him.

“A-ah… Yes sir! … gh!” The fabric of my panties was pulled asides, two fingers plunging into my heat. With how easily they slipped in, my arousal was clear as day to everyone in the room, the limbs reaching deep and stretching me out, palm grinding against my clit.

“Good puppy~ Now, I suppose it WOULD be rude of us as guests to loiter away for too long, so how about we return once you give me a nice orgasm, and we can continue this at home?” That would be for the best, as even in the closet we were at risk of getting caught. If someone decided to leave early and catch us in such acts… Well, while I feel no one would be SURPRISED, considering how Divus was, it still would be a bad look…

“... Ah, but sir… Wouldn’t it be more fun if…!” A third finger was quickly inserted, the man obviously in glee from my cry of surprise. 

“Hm? Were you saying something, pup?” Time was of the essence, so for this once, I wouldn’t sass back.

“Wouldn’t it be more fun to… Take me here? To have it be our dirty, little secret?” I leaned into his hand further, wanting to feel more of his touch. “And if they know… Well, then they’ll remember who I belong to even better, won’t they?” Immediately, his fingers left me, yet I knew things were only just beginning. 

“What a naughty little bitch… I’ll have to properly discipline you later for merely thinking something so uncouth! … But I won’t lie, I’m quite enthralled with that idea…” My leg was raised, foot moved to rest on a nearby shelf as he quickly unbuckled his belt, tugging down his slacks and boxers just enough to free himself.

“I’m glad, sir… So make sure to give me every last drop~”

“Hmph, as if I’d let you leave here otherwise…”

We didn’t leave the closet for quite some time, but the moment we finished, Divus didn’t even bother to properly send off his farewells, simply tossing his coat onto me before driving us home, eager to continue the night in the comfort of our home…


	9. Dec. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the moment, you struggle to enjoy it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Hooray! I finished drawing one of the Christmas gifts I need to make! Now I can relax for the rest of the day!*"
> 
> *Said 10 minutes before remembering I hadn't written for today yet, 😔
> 
> Legit if I accidently end up late on a day for this, it's probably because I was drawing LMAOO. In which case, I'm valid. Anyway this is short because I'm tired and just wanted to finish it so I can go get a mini-pie I have downstairs but it is Cute and I am Again Valid.

I could barely even tell what was playing on the TV at this point, save that it was (probably) holiday-related. Each moment I remained awake, it became more and more difficult to stay that way, and the way Divus’ hand was gently petting me as I lay in his lap wasn’t helping… Though I tried, I couldn’t hold back the thick yawn that escaped me.

“Hm? Is a certain little puppy getting tired?”

“... No…” I shuffled a bit, hoping the little bit of activity would help, but it instead caused me to land in a more snug position… For a moment, I thought about reaching for my phone on the table, but I didn’t want to get up for it…

“I don’t know, [Name]~ You look ready to pass out… If you want to go to bed, I won’t be upset, you know?” Now he began running a hand through my hair. At this rate, it was LIKE he wanted me to crash.

“I’m fine, I swear… Besides, we’ve been so busy lately, that we’ve barely gotten time to ourselves… “ I snuggled further into his lap, enjoying how warm he was compared to the chill of the room.

“While that’s true, we’ll always have next time to relax together, so there’s no need to force yourself to stay awake…” He paused for just a moment, gently grabbing my hand to lay a kiss upon it. “Though, if you insist on staying awake, who am I to deny my favorite little puppy?”

I said something, but honestly, I’m not even sure what. I do remember smiling, however, before my eyes became too heavy to keep open…

I would’ve been completely embarrassed, had I not woken up the next day on the couch, right alongside a quietly snoring Crewel.


	10. [NSFW] Dec. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best behavior can only last for so long before you get bored...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I'm Sleepy and straight up don't feel like writing today so I'm just gonna post something old I made a while back lmaoo. I've never posted it before so it counts because I say so, >:3c
> 
> Now I'm gonna go wait for 2021 so the new Among Us map can come out LMAOO.

“Di~vus~”

“Now, now. I didn’t give you permission to speak, did I? Much less use my name…” Fuming, I sat up, looking the man straight in the eyes as I ground my hips against him, gasping in delight as I felt the head of his cock graze against there…

“I’m getting bored~ Stop working and play with me~” Now he fumed, pushing my hips back onto his, his hands holding them firmly into place. (Once he was sure I’d stay, his hands wandered to the taut leather, that clung to my thighs, following them up to the black lace held snugly around my hips.

“Such a spoiled pup… It doesn’t matter how lovely you look in leather and lace, you’ve still interrupted my work, and won’t even be patient…” His hands now roamed higher, pausing to playfully squeeze on a breast, before moving to examine the glimmering lock of my collar once more. “Just what am I to do with you?”

“I could think of a few things…”

“Oh, I’m perfectly well aware…” Soon, those ice-steel eyes gazed back at mine, fanged smile gleaming in the dim candlelight before he leaned in for a kiss… It was nothing special, just a quick, chaste kiss, yet at the same time, it was oh-so special… That addicting taste of his lips, a taste reserved only for me…

“... Surely you can wait just a little longer. I still have a few exams to write up…” I honestly didn’t feel I could, yet simply whined in response, wrapping arms about his shoulders and grinding against him once more.

“Such a desperate little pup… Just for you, I’ll take a little break. Of course, in exchange, you’ll let me properly discipline you all I like once I finish up, hm?” Without a moment's hesitation, I barked out a “yes,” unable to hide my smile as he leaned back, watching me with a wry smile…

“Good girl~ Now go on! Enjoy yourself…”

Oh, he didn’t have to tell me twice.


	11. Dec. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful week of work, you're almost free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie the fact I finished this with ten minutes to spare is surprising to me. (I was busy/tired lmaoo but I'm glad I finished it in time!)

“Alright… Just one last gumdrop, Divus… Careful now…”

He was practically sweating, rolling his sleeves back up to the elbow before grabbing the tiny, tiny piece of candy. His tongue lightly peeked from his lips, completely unaware of the act as he focused heavily on placing the gumdrop perfectly atop the castle pillar…

Though, I couldn’t blame him. Even I was beginning to sweat, worried that even one wrong move would ruin an afternoon of hard work… We’d already had a close call, one of the castle’s walls snapping in half, (we’d managed to fix it with royal icing, since it was a clean cut,) but who knew if the remainder would share the same integrity…

“... GOT IT!”

“YES!!!” Hands flew up in the air, Crewel stepping away from the table. We both gazed upon the gingerbread replica of Night Raven College, days and days of hard work finally completed…

It was impossible not to share a high-five, cheers filling the room of the quiet office! Though, the moment it ended, he flopped on his office couch, melting into the crimson leather.

“I have NO idea what Dire was thinking, forcing us to make this monstrosity! Oh, I bet you it’s because RSA did the same thing! Last year, we just bought a handful of generic houses and made a small village…” I didn’t join him yet, deciding to brew us a well deserved drink, but I wept nonetheless at what could’ve been… 

“... Well, on the bright side, it was… Mostly a lot of fun! Besides, you gotta admit… It’s a bitching gingerbread castle~” … Though it was an expensive one too… “... Wait… Did he even pay for a single piece of candy?!”

“Nope.” I passed him his mug, the polar bear with a crimson scarf smiling at him. “But~ I never agreed to pay for it either, so if he decides to throw a fit about me writing it off as school expenses, that’s on him, not me!” … Well, I wasn’t gonna say anything, instead, I was just gonna take my seat right here!

“... Now, I don’t wanna say this, cause I don’t even wanna THINK about it, but… How are we gonna get this thing out of the office? I don’t know about you, but… I don’t think I’d be any help getting this bad boy out…” To put it simply, HEAVY. He took a sip, yet he didn’t seem concerned in the slightest, melting into serenity.

“Like hell we’re carrying it out! Vargas and Crowley are doing it. Trien will be “supervising,” but honestly, we both know what that means… Though, I can’t blame him for that decision, I’d do the same.” … Oh thank god.

Now I could melt into serenity as well, letting the soothing, warm drink fill me with joy…

\-----------

Oh my god this was the most stressful day of my life.

“No, no, no Dire, please Dire, turn to the l-EFT…!” My entire body cringed as the castle threatened to topple over, Vargas the benevolent god that was keeping it intact. Of course, I wasn’t the only one having a horrid winter’s eve. From Divus (who’d pulled a smoke to help calm his nerves,) to Trien (who was calming a cat who seemed PERFECTLY aware of the impending doom, and wanted NOTHING to do with it,) it was just… A mess…

“DIRE! YOU GOTTA LIFT WITH YOUR LEGS!”

“OH, I AM LIFTING WITH MY LEGS! SHUSH VARGAS!”

“If I may be so bold as to intrude, Headmaster, you most certainly are not.”

“Please… Just… Get that castle the HELL out of my office…” Oh my god… His hands were trembling… I had to do something, I’d NEVER seen him so stressed…

“... Ha… Be careful Headmaster, I’m coming through!”

“[Name], no, no… I’ll help, don’t worry about it.”

“Nope! You sit down right now, mister!” … Well, he didn’t really sit. It was more like I gently shoved him onto the couch, but he didn’t fight back, deciding to just take another puff as he watched the scene in agony… (... I wonder if part of the reason he was this stressed was because of his new rug… Yeah, probably. Red and green buttercream probably wouldn’t agree with white.

Despite my warning, the Headmaster STILL jumped as I appeared besides him, my body already in agony from the weight of the castle beneath my grip.

“O-oh! Why thank you, Mx. [Last Name]! Wonderful to have SOME MEMBERS OF STAFF ASSIST ME.” Trien scoffed from where he stood, Lucious accompanying with a snarky hiss.

“How cruel, Headmaster, we ARE assisting… By telling you to pay attention. You’re about to walk into the doorframe.”

“AH!!!” He almost shoved me over as he moved, Vargas managing to catch the weight. The man was surprisingly quiet during the whole thing, so I could only assume he was too busy watching Dire’s every move. “... Why, thank you, Trien. Now, to the front entrance! EVERYONE should see the amazing gingerbread castle I worked so hard on~”

Not a single word was uttered, but he sure could feel the many sharp glares into his very soul.

“... Err, I mean… The amazing gingerbread castle WE worked so hard on…! After all, there’s, ah, no ‘I’ in ‘team!’ Which we are!”

The glares were no longer as intense.  
\-----------

Thank GOD we decided to do this after school hours, as I’m sure trying to maneuver this monstrosity around hoards of rowdy students would’ve been a complete NIGHTMARE, but otherwise, the hard part was mostly over. There weren’t any narrow doorways we’d have to shimmy through, so we just had to make sure no one stepped over their feet, or suddenly gave out.

(Divus IMMEDIATELY relaxed as well once we left the room, lowkey confirming my rug hypothesis. Whenever we ate this thing, he DEFINITELY should get the first bite.)

Though it wasn’t as difficult, by the time we arrived at the castle’s pedestal, my arms felt like lead themselves, but if there was something heavier, then it was definitely Dire’s arms… (Meanwhile Vargas hadn’t even broken a sweat… Not gonna lie, I was a bit jealous.)

“Alright… Careful now, you two…” We followed the swole coach’s rule, mustering our last bit of strength to lift it up, before carefully scooting it onto the platform… “... ALRIGHT!!! Good work everyone!” 

“Ugh…”

“O-oh heavens…” We collapsed on the ground, leaning against each other for support. My arms… They BURNED… However, a bottle of water appeared in my view, and I forced them to work a little harder, taking the drink my lover offered me.

“Good work puppy! I won’t lie, I was a bit worried there, buuut… Now I see I was just being foolish!” His hand felt like heaven itself as it pet me on the ground, though Dire conjured a groan so pitiful, it’d give even a lectured dog a run for it’s money.

“Crewellll, where’s MY waterrrrr?”

“At the faucet down the hall, now Trien, you were in charge of finishing up the rest of the decorations here, hm? Hopefully you don’t mind if my assistant and I scatter…” For once, it seemed there wouldn’t be a lighthearted scuffle as Trien smiled.

“Of course, you’ve done quite more than your share for this part, you two. I shall have Vargas and the Headmaster assist me for the rest.”

“WAIT, I AGREED TO NO SUCH THING!!!”

“Yeah! You two just go and relax! If we REALLY need more help, we can just force a couple of the kids to do it!”

“DON’T IGNORE ME!!!” Two students walked into the room just then, immediately leaving at Vargas’ words. The both of us laughed, and Divus helped me to my feet.

“Alright! Thanks guys, we’ll see you tomorrow then!”

“Mmhm, so make sure to work Dire EXTRA hard for me, hm? After all, HE wants this to be the best winter holiday Night Raven College has ever seen!”

“STOP BEING SO CRUEL!!!” Just as we were about to wave them off, we froze, hearing a voice from above the entrance stairwell.

“Whoa, they got a whole gingerbread CASTLE here!” Apparently he couldn’t see us (due to the room being dark, but we could see Ace Trappola from the top of the stairs. “... Well then, if no one’s around… I’m sure they won’t mind if I just…” 

There wasn’t a moment to say a word, the “snap” that filled the air resounded louder than fireworks themselves… And then it was followed by crunching.

“Ah~ Sweet~... Oh, another bite wouldn’t hurt!”

“ACE TRAPPOLA!!!” 

“GYAH!!!”

… Please tell me Dire wasn’t gonna make us fix this...


	12. Dec. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well-intentioned idea has dire consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was thinking about cute stickers yesterday lmao.

“Oh, look at these, darling! Aren’t they just adorable~?”

I glanced over, expecting a pair of fancy fountain pens or the like, but instead found a set of sticker sheets, though, it wasn’t a surprise to see why they caught his eye. Each and every piece was of an adorable dog decked out in winter wear, with some cheesy “Good job!” tossed in. It really felt like exactly the thing that would catch his interest, if even for a moment.

“Do you want to buy some? We could put them on some office binders or something.” Instead of a sheet or two, I watched as he grabbed the whole stack, dropping them into our cart while ignoring glares from nearby customers who’d wanted a sheet for themselves.

“Good idea, we should! Buuut… I was thinking more along the lines of papers, for the puppies, you know!” I averted my gazes from the passive-aggressive scoffs, the man leading me away towards the other end of the office supply store. “It’s almost Winter Break, I can do something a little special for them… So if they make good marks, I’ll give them a sticker! Genius, right?”

“Mm… I think it’d be nice, but I’m not sure if they’d appreciate it. They ARE quite the rowdy bunch, right? I’m not sure if stickers are quite their thing…” He pouted, yet made no move to remove the stickers, simply tossing a pack of stark-red pens atop of them.

“Well, I suppose you’re right, but… I’M doing it anyway~” And next, a pile of folders followed. “And if they don’t like it, well, perhaps I’ll give them an essay to complete over the break~”

“Professor Crewel! How cruel, making students worry about their grades over the break!” I heard a snicker, before he tossed in some paper clips with the rest.

“Now now, I never SAID it would be for a grade!”

“THAT’S EVEN MORE MEAN!”

As his laughter faded out, we continued to make our way through the store, marking off each and every item off the list…

Completely unaware of the chaos that awaited in the future.

\-----------

“Professor!”

“Yes, Spade?” The boy stood from his seat, the student next to him covering his face in shame from his eagerness.

“If you don’t mind me asking, sir… What’s with the sticker?” Murmurs suddenly filled the class, every other student realizing they HAD no stickers… Ace, who sat the opposite side of Deuce snatched his exam, seeing the cutest dog adorning the paper, all dressed up in festive greens.

“Oh, that? Just an extra reward for being a good boy! Is that all, pup?” He snatched his paper back from Ace, before bowing low.

“Y-yes sir! Thank you very much!” And thus he returned to his seat.

The bell rang shortly after, and students soon filed out of the lab, eager to be freed for the day and carry on… Yet unknown to all, rumors and chatter began to spring up, from the truth of Crewel just giving out stickers for a change of pace, into how a praise higher than “Good boy” now existed… How even the most skilled of students struggled to be acknowledged to this degree, and that as of now, one of the elite few was none other than a first year by the name of Spade…

Some could care less in the slightest. Some cared FAR too much. Some could care less, but then cared far too much upon the realization that it meant they weren’t as perfect as they claimed to be, and it drove them into a spiral of insanity… And then one student was upset that he wasn’t offered a sticker, and went to sulk in his room for the remainder of the day…

And one tragic student, a student by the name of Spade, was constantly being cornered. Students pleading, BEGGING him to share his secret, of how he managed to attain the blessed reward… (One even tried to steal his exam, which resulted in a visit to the infirmary.)

All the while, a single Alchemy professor was unaware of the chaos beginning to brew, humming in satisfaction as he placed another sticker onto two more tests, red pen marking them with a smile.

\-----------

The House Leader gasped in shock at the glittery sticker that adorned his Vice’s report, his twin gasping in awe.

“Wow Jade~ You got one of those stickers too? Man, I’m jealous~”

“Indeed I did, brother! I suppose this means I’ve earned Crewel’s highest praise! … Unlike a certain someone…” The paper was snatched from his grasp, Azul’s eyes darting over Jade’s report, adorned with an adorable Dachshund, dressed as a nutcracker, and to his own, which had nothing but the standard marks.

“I… I don’t understand! I spent all day completely rewriting my exam for this! I even changed the topic to something SURELY no one else wrote about… How did YOU get a sticker over ME?!” Jade took back his paper, folding it into a neat square and slipping it into his pocket.

“I apologize Azul, as I don’t have an answer for you… But even if I did, well, it wouldn’t be fair of me now to share, would it?” Though, with Jade’s smile, it was clear fairness was FAR from his reason to not share.

The House Leader screamed in agony, crumpling onto the ground as the two laughed.

\-----------

If even ONE more person tried peering at his scores again, he was about to go insane…

Double checking to make sure no one was nearby, Jamil darted through the halls of his dorm, not stopping until he finally arrived at his room, door quietly shut behind as to not alert anyone to his arrival…

That stupid sticker… The little Shiba Inu was cute and all, but if anyone saw it, they wouldn’t leave him alone! He already saw what happened to that first year in Heartslabyul, and he wanted NO part of it. Thankfully, he was home now, safe now… The report was tossed onto his desk, the Vice flopping onto his bed with a groan…

“HEY JAMIL!” Oh god. PLEASE no. “ARE YOU BACK? WE MADE SOME PIZZA, OPEN THE DOOR!” … He couldn’t ignore Kalim NOW, it’d reflect badly if he refused food his own dorm made and shared with him… So reluctantly, he opened the door.

“... Thank you, Kalim.” And the moment the plate was taken from the other’s hands, the door was slammed on his face. 

“ HEY!!! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR BOTH OF US TO SHARE!!!” The doorknob jiggled, Jamil struggling to keep it shut while balancing a plate in his hands. “AT LEAST GIVE ME MY SHARE BACK AND I’LL LEAVE! HYAH!” There was a smack as Kalim tossed his weight into the door, launching the two of them down. By some miracle, Jamil managed to save the plate, but he couldn’t stop Kalim from rising to his feet, finding the shining sticker on his desk.

“... WOW! YOU ACTUALLY GOT ONE OF THOSE S-MMFM!”

“(NOT A WORD, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!)”

“(MM-)”

“(NO BUTS!)”

“(... Mmfm mhh…)”

… Now he could only hope Kalim would keep his promise and keep his mouth shut…

\-----------

Another day, and soon three days, and soon a whole week had passed… Only a few more had procured the legendary stickers among the ranks of Deuce Spade, Jade Leech, and a mysterious third student. First it was Jack Howl, who got into many a fights that day (until Kingscholar broke it up, sick of having his nap interrupted,) alongside Malleus Draconia (who’d been the only person to successfully complete a potion that class, and was rewarded with a sticker. He chose to wear it upon his horns, to flaunt his status to all who dare oppose him.) Next was Riddle Rosehearts, (who “generously helped” to assist the professor with cleaning the Chemical Storage, as was rewarded with his own sticker, which was placed upon his crown,) and finally Rook Hunt, who very passionately described in detail why Professor Crewel’s newest coat was a masterpiece of both fashion and poetic design that even the gods themselves would envy.

(This is what he turned in instead of an essay about regional herbs worth two grades. He passed with flying colors and was given QUITE the fashionable dog sticker.)

However, as each and every sticker was rewarded, the remainder of the school population delved further and further into despair. Schoenheit’s eyeliner began to grow more and more imperfect from the stress of trying to earn him such praise, Trappola actually studied for once, in disbelief he was envious over a STICKER of all things, and Floyd Leech… Well, he got a sticker, but he won’t tell how. (Current theories ranged from him stealing one, or another student who’d manage to acquire one being… Well…)

And all the while, the staff was unaware of the predicament, continuing to grade papers as if there was not a care in the world…

\-----------

“... Hey, darling?” I glanced up. “While I did plan on only giving a handful of these to students who’ve gone above and beyond, buuut… Trappola’s been working quite hard lately! He hasn’t necessarily done anything spectacular, buuut… Would you believe I saw him at the library the other day?”

“... Honestly, no. Was he really there???”

“He was! He even had a stack of notes right next to him!” The final exam was marked with a 71%. Not the highest score, but still passing, and QUITE an improvement over his recent work. “Now, I’m not sure about you, but I for one think this is QUITE the welcome change… So I think he deserves a sticker! After all, the best way to encourage good behaviors is to reward it, after all~”

With a smile, an adorable sticker was placed onto the sheet, before it was placed into the pile with the rest.

“You know, if you’re going to reward improvement, Kalim’s been working hard too! While you’ve been busy with the extra workload, he’s asked me for a lot of help lately! I know yesterday alone we spent a good few hours flipping through textbooks to help him prepare for the test!”

“Really now… Well, I suppose there’s no harm in it either! He can have… Oh, why don’t you choose this one, since it’s your recommendation!”

“Ooh, really?! Well then… Let’s… Use that one!”

“Good choice~”

And Kalim’s was dragged from the pile, the sticker being placed right next to the 73%.

\-----------

The moment the first final exam was handed out, the room was dead silent.

It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say most every student was filled with a sense of dread, watching as the paper was placed face-down, hiding it away from the gazes of other nosy, equally-anxious students before peering at their scores…

100%, nothing.

94%, nothing.

96%, nothing…

Souls were absolutely CRUSHED. Schoenheit’s hands were trembling, gazing at the lone 100%, Ashengrotto looked moments away from snapping after countless late nights, Zigvolt’s entire being reeked of despair, feeling as if he failed his lord…

And then there were Trappola and Al-Asim, whose hands were trembling as they turned over their exams, finding a 71%, and a 73%, right alongside a Golden Retriever, and a Husky respectively.

“N-no way…”

“I… I did it?”

The moment the class realized what happened, the tiny string that held their emotions together finally snapped.

“WHY THE HELL DID THEY GET STICKERS?!”

“I-I got a perfect score… Why wasn’t it enough?!”

“I’LL BUY YOUR TEST OFF YOU!”

“PROFESSOR CREWEL!!! WHAT IN WONDERLAND IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!”

He could barely hear his own thoughts over the sea of unruly puppies, completely clueless as to what’s just happened…

… It… Was it the stickers??? … No, it couldn’t be. Why would a bunch of teenagers get THIS excited over some cheap stickers!? 

... Either way, all he knew for sure’s that from the looks of things, he’d have a LOT of disciplining to do this week...


	13. Dec. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise discovery warms your heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUUUGH I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE TODAY SINCE I SPENT ALL DAY FINISHING UP A CHRISTMAS GIFT I WAS DRAWING but I PERSISTED so UWU. Anyway you will take more fluff and you WILL like it.
> 
> Also unrelatedish but shout out to Oster Project's remix of Love! Snow! Really Magic! for not only giving me serotonin but actively making this more difficult to write because I was too busy jamming to it, 😔

It took all my might to suppress a yawn, taking another sip of my to-go cup as I pulled out the keys to the office door. However, upon realization that it was already open, I was a bit concerned… Carefully I turned the knob, relaxing once I saw Crewel at his desk already. (I knew he’d left early, but I assumed he’d gone straight to the lab.)

Though, now I knew the real cause for his departure. Right in the corner of the stylish office was now a fully furnished tree, lights glimmering brightly despite the room’s lighting. 

“... Did you get that today???” He glanced up from his work, giving me a smile.

“Of course not, it arrived a few days ago, but I didn’t have time until now to put it up. Now, for my question… Not even a hello?” I rolled my eyes, walking to his side and giving his forehead a quick peck.

“Hello Professor Crewel~ Is that good enough of a greeting for you?”

“Mmm…” Clearly he wasn’t. “I think I’d be just a little more content if you were on your knees, looking up at me with an adorable pout… Throw in some banter about being lonely, and then y-”

“-ou’d continue to finish your work, and I continue to finish mine, because we have a long day ahead of us! Is that what you were planning to say, Professor Crewel~?” Now he leaned in to give me a kiss, lips curving into a devious smile at my own.

“You damn well know it wasn’t, but I suppose you’re right. The sooner we finish up here, the quicker we can get home and have some fun… Now run along! Those review sheets aren’t going to grade themselves~”

We sneaked one last kiss in, before he returned to his work, mindlessly humming in thought as his pen scratched against the surface of the parchment. Before returning to my own desk, I wandered back over to the tree, admiring the clear taste that went into it.

Unlike ours back home, which was your typical green evergreen, this one was a soft white, and much smaller to compare. (Just looking at it alone, I could tell it was barely higher than Crewel’s height.) Even so, I had to admit, it was a wonderful tree! … Though, of course, I preferred ours back home by just a little, even if it was a little more chaotic due to our clashing tastes. (If anything, that’s what made it so special!)

The moment I was ready to return, however, one particular ornament caught my eye. Though I knew he wouldn’t be upset if I touched it, I still felt oddly anxious, glancing over to see if he was watching, before taking the ornament in my hands. It was a beautiful ornament, just like the others, but I only needed to look at it for a second for my face to burst into flames…

There was a picture of the two of us inside of it… I knew exactly when this was. It was from a few days ago when we went out to town for lunch. We’d taken a selfie at the tree in town (though I was flustered about it,) and he’d been cooing over it for so long… 

“I’ve taken many photos in my life, but I can tell you now, most of them don’t even hold a candle to that one!”

His booming laughter filled the large office, only making me sink further into despair…

But at the same time… Even if my smile looked too eager, or my face was brighter than the lights behind us, and… Well, every other thing, I still couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memory in my hand, knowing that this was more than proof that I wasn’t the only one to enjoy it...


	14. Dec. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chilly weather leads to an unfortunate altercation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT NEW VOICELINES AND I'M *SCREAMS IN LOVE AND ADORATION*

It was freezing today…

I could only pull the coat further around me as we continued to walk down the courtyard path. Even so, my heart felt warm, watching as groups of students congregating about nonetheless, lively conversations and the chants of game-fueled cheers filling the bright afternoon sky… I even snuck a glance at the professor by my side, admiring the way his smooth skin was flushed pink from the stings of the winter wind, yet he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, sharing a chuckle with himself as we passed a group making a snowman.

Of course, such sights we didn’t have time for right now. After all, the Headmaster had called us to discuss some matters about the staff Christmas party, so we needed to leave… However, Crewel froze, and for a moment, I’d assumed he’d forgotten something back at his office.

“(Psst! Puppy!)” He pulled me close, turning me to face about ¼ angle away.

“(What, why’re we whispering?)” He pointed in the distance, where Vargas had now arrived in the Courtyard, sharing a conversation with some students playing Magilift. He wasn’t too far, but nowhere close enough to hear.

“(Five-hundred Madol I can smack Vargas with a snowball and he won’t know it’s me~)” … Oh no.

“(Divus! We have plans! We don’t have time for this!)” It’s too late… He was already packing snow into his gloves… Children were watching…

“(I’ll make time. Now make sure to turn around and pretend we’re in deep conversation! … Unless you want to get caught, that is~)” Even if I wanted to say another word, it was too late. The world itself slowed, and I could only watch in horror as the thick ball of snow smacked against the back of Vargas’ hair, a confused shout escaping him from the impact, and soon more as the snow slipped into his coat from the neckline, soaking into the clothes beneath with their harsh chill…

I was forced around, Divus obviously trying to restrain his laughter as everyone within the entire area either watched in equal horror, or howled from laughter.

“So puppy, did you finish those worksheets from yesterday? I need them for tomorrow, after all!” I tried looking over my shoulder, hearing Vargas speaking to someone, but a hand pulled my gaze back. “I don’t like disobedient dogs, [Name]... Make sure you pay attention to me when I speak to y-GYAH!” I legit thought a BASEBALL had smacked into the side of his head. The speed and force of the oncoming snowball was… Terrifying, to say the least.

“DIVUS!!!” Kneeling by his side, I pulled him into my arms. “ARE YOU OKAY?!?!” Snow was angrily wiped from his face, the professor sitting up and shooting daggers at the coach from a few feet away, snickering along with the Magilift players.

“YOU GOTTA DO BETTER THAN THAT, CREWEL! TAKES A LOT MORE THAN JUST ONE WIMPY SNOWBALL TO HURT ME!” Oh god we were gonna be so late for our meeting… Divus stood to his feet, dusting his precious coat of snow before pointing towards a nearby group of spectators, fear filling all of their souls.

“YOU PUPS! OVER THERE!” A handful of them awkwardly pointed to themselves. “YES YOU! GET OVER HERE! FIRST ONE TO LAND A HIT ON VARGAS GETS THEIR LOWEST GRADE DROPPED AT THE END OF THE SEMESTER!”

Well, if there was any hesitation within them, it was gone now. Within moments, the courtyard was filled with warcries, students from both sides quickly working to build up forts that would withstand the assault from both sides, and I could see nothing but the flames of rage in Crewel’s eyes as he barked out orders…

Yet, it was clear we were at the disadvantage, as one of us had random students, and the other had a wall of pure muscle and his best players… Though I was staying out of this (as I did NOT want to know how painful Vargas’ throw was,) I still wanted Crewel to win…

That’s when I saw him, the key to our victory…

“Ah! Draconia!” He’d just walked into the courtyard, looking upon the sight in confusion. 

“Mx. [Last Name]... May I ask what is currently happening? I don’t recall any school activities planned for today…”

“Spur of the moment thing, anyway! Could you join our snowball team?! If something doesn’t change, we’re gonna lose to Vargas, and someone like you is JUST the thing we need! Plus, if you land the first hit on him, your lowest test score is dropped!” … Well, not that it mattered for him, but still. I honestly didn’t think it work, but…

“... So, let me clarify… You are formally inviting me to join your team for this ‘snowball fight...?’” … Yeah, probably not.

“Of course! You’d be a huge help!”

“I accept.” … REALLY. “I shall be sure to procure victory for Professor Crewel, no matter the cost! You have my word, Mx. [Last Name]...” … I feel like I might have made a mistake… All I could do was watch with a sense of dread as Malleus calmly walked to join the other students, an almost… Sadistic, glint in his eyes…

… At least Divus was going to win!


	15. Dec. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking you from your slumber, he's eager to show you something special...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie this is short/rushed because I was hanging out with my friend and I was having a Lot of fun.
> 
> I was also having snowman-related struggles in Animal Crossing.

“Puppy~ Wake up~”

“Mmghm…” I lightly smacked away his hand, rolling over.

“Come on~ You promised you’d join me on a drive!”

“FIve more minutes…” The blankets were torn off me, the sudden chip seeping into my bones jolting me awake.

“D-DIVUS!!!” Clothes were tossed at me, warm, but stylish, and I shot him a tired glare, seeing him already completely dressed.

“If I don’t get five minutes, you don’t either~ Now hurry up!” … I couldn’t muster myself the energy to be upset, not with how excited he looked… So I forced myself up, sluggishly tossing on whatever clothes he’d chosen, before I was rushed out (my belongings almost ditched in the process.)

“Hurry up! If we take much longer, we’ll miss it!”

“Okay, okay~ And what’re we gonna miss?”

“You’ll see~” The car door was opened, the man practically pushing me in. “Now make sure you don’t fall back asleep, I won’t forgive you if you do!”

“I’ll try, no promises though!”

Now he hopped in, quickly revving the car to life before pulling out of the driveway, and soon we were gently coasting along the road, not another soul to be seen around for miles… For a while, it was silent as we drove along, only his headlights illuminating the darkness ahead of us. I glanced at him, watching as his eyes wandered from the road to the clock along his dash.

“You still awake puppy?”

“Reluctantly.” A yawn escaped to emphasize my point, and he smiled. 

“Good! It should happen in just a few more minutes…” He patted the spot next to him, and I wordlessly followed his command, scooting close and feeling his arm wrap around. Unlike normal, his coat was nowhere to be seen, seemingly forgotten during the morning’s rush. He seemed uncharacteristically excited, but soon enough, I could tell why…

It was faint,at first, the sun peeking up from the sky, just a faint glimmer… But slowly, the sky began to grow brighter and brighter, becoming a vibrant mix of hues… And with it, the freshly fallen snow began to glimmer like diamonds themselves along the road, each and every moment of it competing for my attention…

And all the while, I was completely oblivious to the man who watched with a soft smile at my reaction, wishing he could live in this moment forever...


	16. Dec. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day, you want nothing more than to stew over it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headache... I'm gonna take a nap, I just wanted to finish this first so I didn't sleep past midnight, T~T

The door slammed behind me, but I could care less. I just wanted to change into something comfortable, and relax…

“Puppy? Is that you?” … I thought he was still at work… I was still upset about earlier, but it wouldn’t be fair to take it out on him, unintentionally or not. So, I just quietly sighed, placing my coat on the rack and calling out in response.

“A-ah, yeah! Sorry if I scared you!” Hoping for no response, I rushed through the living room, not allowing myself a moment to relax until I finally arrived at the guest bedroom, this time, being sure to quietly shut the door behind me.

This is not how I wanted my day to end in the slightest… I imagined coming home, greeting my darling lover with a smile, which he’d return with one of his own… And then maybe we’d turn on some cheesy holiday movie to roast while enjoying some warm drinks or something. But right now, I wanted nothing more than to just quietly fume on my own… 

Slipping inside the covers of the large bed, I pulled the thick comforter snug around my body, to where my head barely peeked out from the covers. For a moment, my hand slipped out of it’s protection, quickly flicking off the nearby lamp to plunge the room into complete darkness…

Even though I still dwelled on the stress of the day, the exhaustion was quickly creeping up, and I found it difficult to stay awake. All I could recall from the last few minutes of consciousness was light peering into the room, before I succumbed to slumber…

\-----------

“... Mm…” 

I still wanted to stay in bed, but it was getting to that point where I’d only feel worse doing so. Even so, I didn’t get up yet, lingering on the soft mattress, my vision struggling to focus on the sights around me…

… There was a slice of [flavor] cake on the nightstand…

Surely that wasn’t there before, no, I knew it wasn’t there before… He must’ve come in at some point to check on me. I rolled over, expecting to see him on the other side of the bed, yet there was no one…

I was all alone, and while sometimes I’d be mournful of such a fact… This time, I was glad. Being able to just be by myself for a while already made me feel so much better…

… Though, now I didn’t want to be alone.

I managed to pry myself from the bed’s beckoning, a yawn escaping as I grabbed the cake. The sight of the time made me wince, but it was the weekend now, so it would probably be fine… Yeah, it would, I convinced myself, making my way out the door. It didn’t take long to find him, sitting on the couch while flipping through a book, yet he said nothing as I took a seat next to him, curling up close.

“... Thank you.” He smiled, flipping to the next page.

“Hm? What’re you thanking me for darling? I haven’t done anything particularly noteworthy lately…” I simply rolled my eyes, snuggling further into him.

“Just take the thanks for once, or I won’t give you a bite of my cake.”

“What if I refused a bite? It’s for you, after all.”

“Stubborn…” And while that may be true, I found myself smiling about it. “... But seriously, thank you for giving me time to myself.”

“Again, you don't need to thank me for such a thing, darling. It’s the bare minimum I could do.” I could tell this was a battle I wouldn’t win, but not all battles needed to be one… So I simply took a bite of the tasty cake, smiling…

“... Now, would you rather drop it, or do you want to tell me which mutt needs some discipline beaten into them?”

“... Hm… I’m tempted to now…”

… Perhaps later. Right now I just wanted to enjoy the moment.


	17. Dec. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will it arrive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When did this get 39 Kudos??? Thank you, lmao! (Also, I'm surprised save the beginning, I haven't missed a day yet...)

Even if it’d only been a few minutes, I checked my e-mail again, finding the act to be in vain…

I knew it’d arrive today, I just had to be patient… I just wanted it to hurry up already so I could put it under the tree! I even bribed Dire into giving me time to ditch work so I could make sure to take it in… But also it’s already been weeks! (Obviously I’ve been patient since it’s the holidays and everyone and their grandparents are busy, but…) I just wanted to hold the box within my arms… And wrap it in cheesy paper… And tie about it a bow that was intended to be perfect but was doomed from the start…

I pulled out my phone again, finding there still wasn’t an update…

“... Ha…” My phone dropped from a limp grasp, cushioned by the couch beneath.

*BRIIIING, BRIIIING!

“GYAH!” It was snatched up a mere second later, my fingers quickly answering on instinct. “H-hello?!”

“Puppy! Where in Wonderland did you wander off to?!” Ahhh this was bad.

“I’m, uh… Helping out in the library, yeah!” … The deafening silence hurt…

“[Name], you think I wouldn’t have checked the library first? If you’re going to lie, at least make it convincing…” I struggled to think of a better excuse, only for the doorbell to ring out. I couldn’t mute the phone in time, so I could only hope I was lucky enough for it to not pick up.

“... Are you at home??? It’s not even halfway through the workday!”

“N-NO! I’M… HELPING DIRE! TALK TO YOU LATER!” I tossed the phone on the couch, praying the deliveryman hadn’t left yet. They were startled as the door was almost torn off it’s hinges, barely able to utter a word as I (politely) snatched the clipboard, and signed off for the package.

Soon enough, the large box was placed inside the living room, the delivery people on their way.

“... Finally…” I’d check it later. Right now, I needed to hide it, and get back to work. I firmly grabbed the edges of the cardboard, giving it a good lift.

“G-good god! How much does this… Weigh?!” I could feel my arms ready to snap beneath the weight of the package, yet I knew I couldn’t falter. I rushed as quick as possible through the house, grateful the guest room was left open, and shoved it into the closet, tossing some spare blankets onto it before shutting it all closed.

With a smile, I ran out of the house, calling a carriage to take me back to the academy… I checked my phone on instinct, ready to check again for a delivery notification, only for dread to fill my veins…

… I never hung up the call…

\-----------

“H-hello, Professor Crewel!” I didn’t even want to stick around for the consequences, grabbing my work for the day and shoving it into my bag. “I won’t be able to stick around for long, so b-”

“That was a rather short visit, wasn’t it?” He didn’t look up from his own work, but I could see his smile… I was in danger. “Mm… I heard you needed time off for a package. Nothing you couldn’t have asked me for, isn’t it? I’m a bit hurt you went elsewhere for permission…”

Dire… THAT JERK SNITCHED! Oh, if he needed any more help during the winter break, he was NOT getting it from me!

“... I know, I just... Didn’t want to bother you with such trivial matters!” The last stack of documents was struggling to fit into my bag, and the anxiety from seeing Crewel leave his seat was only making it more difficult… 

“I wouldn’t call any matters involving my puppy ‘trivial…’ So, why don’t you tell me what you were doing all alone, and I just might let you off with a slap of the wrist? Now, if you don’t, well… I won’t complain, I can guarantee that much.” A hand began to trail up my spine, only pausing once it met the crimson leather of my collar hidden by my turtleneck, tugging the fabric down with a smile…

I couldn’t tell him, no, I wouldn’t tell him… So for now, I’d at least commit to that decision, and be as much of an inconvenience as possible, hoping that he’d forget all about this during my punishment…

“... Sorry, it’s a secret~”

“Is that so…”

… And honestly, I’d enjoy the moment while I was here! (Even if I’d have a lot of work to catch up on later…)


	18. Dec. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like writing again today so we reuploading an old fic I never put on Archive lads, B) (Shhh who cares that it's not a reader insert.)
> 
> Based off a TokTok, I think it was? About a teacher with a dog named Buck. (Don't worry nothing bad's gonna happen to the dog lmao.)

The door slammed open, sending the once-boisterous room into pure silence.

All the students watched as Professor Crewel’s stern glance swept the class, the man almost completely engulfed by his coat as he strolled to the front of the room, baton in hand.

“Puppies. We need to have a talk.” Within moments, his baton smacked against the chalkboard, many papers with far-too-many names in fine print. The students with weaker souls in the class could already feel their spirits withering away…

“As I’m sure some of you are well aware, the end of the semester is arriving! Now, while a few of you have been doing quite wonderful in my class…” The professor paused, trying his best (but ultimately failing) not to look agitated, “... The majority of you are not.”

The reactions were mixed. Some students looked utterly terrified, knowing perfectly well of their own demise, while a few were apathetic at best. Only a handful weren’t worried in the slightest, and then there was Kingscholar, looking ready to take a nap…

That all would change in a moment.

“Now, I’ll be honest. I’m a competitive man, and Trien’s homeroom,” he paused, his baton now landing on a photo of Professor Trien. As if on cue, the class filled with boos and cheers. “... Is currently the most successful class in this college! You should all know perfectly well how I feel about that! Now luckily, we aren’t too far from Trien’s homeroom… But that’s not enough! We need to BEAT them! To show them who’s boss!”

Cheers filled the room at his words alongside a few confused students who felt that the ACTUAL priority should be the grades…) Pausing to take a breath, Divus brought the baton back into his two hands, his gaze unreadable.

“Now, I’m not dumb. I know at least a few of you could care less about this “petty dispute,” or whatever you want to call it. Well, I have two things to say. First… Of course it’s petty. I don’t care. Second, I have just the thing to motivate my special little puppies! A brand-new mascot! Now, stay!”

“Staying!”

All eyes were on their professor as he not only dropped his baton, but removed his beloved coat, the group wondering just what could be so important he’d remove them. With purpose in his stride, Divus tossed the door open, only to reveal Headmaster Dire with…

“A DOG!!!”

“HE’S SO CUTE!!!”

“PUBBY.”

“Thank you, Headmaster.” As if it were a delicate treasure, the adorable dog was carefully placed into Professor Crewel’s arms, before he walked back to his desk, the Headmaster watching the scene unfold in amusement as the little bell of it’s elf hat jingled with each movement.

“This. I-”

“CAN HER NAME BE DUCK?!” The entire class turned to the student who yelled the strange name, but Divus simply shrugged.

“Sure, sure. Now! This, is Duck, the Potions Homeroom Mascot until further notice. She’s here to encourage you to do you ducking homework! Now listen here! I don’t want Cs, I don’t want Bs! I only want to see straight As across the board by the end of the quarter, unless told otherwise!” 

The class was in an uproar, but one hand raised throughout the room... Epel rose from his seat, and it was clear to all there was anxiety running throughout his entire body…

“Um… Professor Crewel? Just how is having a dog in the class supposed to motivate us to make high marks? If anything, I figured it would be a distraction…”

… That laugh…

The class hated that laugh…

“I was hoping one of you puppies would ask that! Now! Here’s the deal. If you little puppies don’t do your ducking homework, and we lose to Trien’s class by the end of the quarter…” Divus kneels to ruffle the dog’s fur, yet for some reason, the students could feel no joy from it’s bliss…

“... Then I kill the dog.”

It was instant.

Everyone was screaming.

Even students like Kingscholar were starting to panic, not wanting to have the blood of an innocent puppy on their hands.

Even Headmaster Crowley was overrun with despair, struggling to speak after the revealtion.

“G-good HEAVENS Crewel! Don’t you think that’s far too extreme?!” Crewel didn’t seem worried in the slightest, pulling a bag of treats from his desk and giving it to the unsuspecting little puppy.

“Headmaster, weren’t you the one who wanted to encourage your professors to run class the way they like? Besides, little Duck will be alright! … As long as the other little puppies do their best, that is~” Divus turned back to the class, who looked horrified, to say the least.

“Now! Are my little puppies ready to review for the test tomorrow?”

“...”

“... I said, are my little puppies ready to review? I’m sure poor, little Duck would vastly prefer that…” 

“... Y… Yes sir…”

“Wonderful! Now open your books to chapter five! We have a LOT of work to do…”

\-----------

*Ding dong ding dong…

The utterly frazzled class finally looked away from the board, realizing that the horrifying homeroom had finally ended. Professor Crewel looked disappointed, yet knew there was nothing he could do. 

“A shame, this was truly one of the most productive days of class yet! Oh well, the bell’s the law, so you’re all dismissed. Now, remember what I told you before~”

None of the students hesitated, bolting out of the room (much to the confusion of their peers.) Mere seconds after the room was completely dead, there was a single knock.

“Professor Crewel, may I enter?”

“Of course Dire, you don’t even have to ask!”

A few seconds passed, but the Headmaster finally entered, looking more than concerned.

“... Professor Crewel… While I would like to give the teachers creative control in the classroom… I must confront this issue before it gets out of hand.”

“Oh, the dog? Dire, I’m hurt… Did you really think I was going to kill a dog over some test scores?” The Headmaster’s shoulders instantly slumped in relief.

“... Oh thank goodness…” Divus’ booming laugh filled the room as he leaned back in his chair, giving the pup on his lap a scratch.

“Come on Dire, I’m not a COMPLETE monster! I just needed a good little shove to get those students going!” Well. That was one problem solved…

“... Crewel… Just what ARE you going to do with the dog once this is all over…” Divus simply smirked.

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out…”

“...”

“... I’m not killing the dog damnit!”

“I’m just making sure Crewel!!!”


	19. Dec. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting tired of summaries lmaoo how you doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also running out of hoilday ideas but I'll manage probably.

“Hey~~~”

“... No.” He looked practically disgusted that I even DARED to suggest he use any other dye than white, whether or not it was a joke. “Put it back on the shelf, now.” I followed his command, instead, grabbing out a bright, neon green dye. He glared.

“It’s not blue~”

“You’re right, it’s worse.” It was so hard trying not to cry from laughter. I placed back the dye, giving the man a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the aisle, deciding to let him live in peace… (For now.)

I wandered further down the aisle of the beauty supply store, finding even more shelves filled to the brim with hair dyes, a whole rainbow practically lining the shelves. Obviously I knew he wasn’t going to buy anything other than white, but it didn’t hurt to look at the options. There were neon yellows, dull purples, shining metallics… Though there were also special colors just for the holidays, like ripe cranberry, golden bow, and frosted pine… Though one caught my eye. I grabbed the tiny bottle, labeled “Shining Snowflake.”

… It was just white. I even looked at the sample swatch, comparing it with the other white dyes, and it looked the exact same. At least if there were light blue accents or something it would feel more unique… Shoot, or even glitter, if glitter hair dye was a thing. The only thing that really made it any different was the holiday-themed packaging… Even so…

I quickly glanced at Crewel, seeing him flipping through toners. Once I was sure he wouldn’t look, I glanced in a nearby mirror, seeing how the color sample looked against my hair. It honestly looked pretty cool!

“Oh? What’s going on over there?” 

“Ah…!” I shoved the bottle back onto the shelf. “Nothing! Just… Vibing, you know?” He gave a smug grin, joining my side and pulling out the haphazardly-placed bottle.

“Hm… Sparkling Snowflake, huh?” Before I could retort, the bottle was tossed into his basket, along with a few extras. “Well, I suppose just this once I could try a different dye… Especially if my little puppy wants to give it a try!”

“... Oh you shush, it’s still white!”

“‘White’ and ‘Sparkling Snowflake’ aren’t the same, pup~ Oh, if you’re going to dye too, you’ll need toner as well… Come here!” Despite the order, there was no chance to comply as his hand guided me towards the other wall, a skip in his step that I could’ve sworn wasn’t there before…

… Though I hadn’t really planned to dye my hair, I had to admit… I was kinda excited about the idea now! (... But only a strand! So we could match…)


	20. Dec. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made caramel today lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SOME REASON on my profile it says there only 15 chapters and that gave me quite a fright. I was just sitting here like "n-no... I SWEAR I've been doing this..." Turns out I did Archive's just being mean lmao.

I almost recoiled from the pot as another burst of bubbles popped violently, the mixture sizzling hot and thick.

“Divus! Hurry up and add the rest of the butter! This is making me nervous…” He ignored my pleas, slowly adding another piece of butter to the concoction, the mixture releasing a shrill shriek as it slowly consumed the block into its abyss.

“If we add it too quickly, it could ruin the process.” A few moments passed, and another small slab of butter was dropped in. “Again, are you sure you don’t want me to stir, pup? I wouldn’t mind…” Immediately, the memories from a past not far replayed in my mind…

\-----------

“Hm? Caramels?” When he asked if I wanted to assist him with something, I had to admit… This wasn’t what I expected. “Is there a particular reason you want to make some?”

“Not particularly.” He took another swig from his drink, offhandedly looking to the side. “I just had the sudden urge to make some.” … Well, that wasn’t surprising. It wouldn’t be the first time he decided to spontaneously do something… Though, caramels? I’d never made them before, but…

“... That sounds kinda hard… Are you sure you don’t just wanna buy some?” Immediately, a pout appeared on the man’s face.

“Oh, buying them’s not the same! Part of the satisfaction of making things yourself, is the whole process of it!” His drink was practically tossed to the side, Crewel hopping to his feet and snatching his coat off the rack. “Besides, at this time, the best confectionaries are guaranteed to be drowning in orders! Even if I WANTED to buy some, it’d at the very LEAST be a week before I could do so.”

“True… OH!” I was dragged from my spot on the couch, the book I’d been flipping through falling onto the space. “Divus! At least give me a warning…” Soon enough, my own coat was being slipped around my figure, a thick, winter hat soon placed upon my head.

“Alright, here’s your warning, we’re going shopping.” He was already grabbing his keys… “Trust me darling! It’ll be a little bit of work, but SO worth it in the end~ Now come on~ At this rate, all the stores will close!” Just before he managed to shove me through the door, I latched onto the frame.

“Hold on just a minute now! I never agreed to this! What would I even get in return?!”

“Hm? Well, you’ve already been getting my love and affection… Not just anyone gets that, you know! Is that not enough?” … Well, it WAS, but… “... Aww, come on [Name]... Can you blame me for getting excited?” Before I realized it, I found myself pinned against the doorframe, Crewel looking straight into my eyes with a dramatic pout… It was obvious to both of us that he knew just what he was doing.

“I just want to enjoy the day making sweets with you, my special little puppy… Imagine how much fun that’ll be!” He was quickly closing in, leaving no room for escape as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, close enough where he could whisper my ear. “But~ If you’re still going to be so greedy, then I guess I could…” At this point, his voice was barely more than a whisper, his words sending a chill down my very being.

“... Take us to that burger joint you love, and I’ll even get you extra fries~”

“Oh, Crewel…!”

… Well, I suppose I’d be making caramels tonight.

\-----------

The mixture violently popped again, forcibly removing me from my memories.

“Make sure you’re stirring! It could burn otherwise.” I was beginning to doubt if the extra fries were worth this struggle… Either way, I made a promise, and needed to live up to it. I continued to stir in the pieces of butter, watching as the mixture that once started a milky white slowly turned into a muted brown…

“Alright! That’s the last of the butter! Now we just need to let it simmer a bit, then we can add the vanilla! … Although…” He eyes the pot with keen eyes.

“... Did we miss a step or something…?” 

“... No, no…” Now he stepped away, as if in deep thought. “But this feels a little… Boring, you know? This needs more pizazz…” Did we though? Quite frankly, I thought it was fine, but I was curious to see what he’d do. “... Ah! I have just the thing! A moment please, darling!”

He was out of the room in a flash, but returned just as quick.

“... Oh no…”

‘What~?” He fixed his rolled-up sleeves, giving his wand a good smack in his palm. “What better way to spice things up than with some magic!”

“I can imagine many better ways, like other ingredients, for starters!” I blocked him from reaching the pot, ignoring the roll of his eyes as he tried to scoot aside. “What if the magic only makes it taste worse?!”

“Do you really have such little faith in me?! It’ll taste AMAZING, darling!” He tried to juke me, but I countered, gently smacking his hand away.

“Remember last time we made a pot roast and you thought it wasn’t cooking fast enough? I do! I also remember having to eat out that night because someone burned it to a crisp!”

“Oh, one time!”

“That was the fifth!” … This wasn’t gonna work… “Alright, alright… How about we split the batch. You’ll get your pan to cast spells on all you like, and I’ll get mine, with NO MAGIC, deal?” He was quiet for a few minutes, mulling it over.

“... Hmph, deal.” He placed the wand to the side for now. “Alright! Then let’s hurry up and finish this!” Vanilla was haphazardly splashed into the pot, Crewel taking out the pans for the candy. “Make sure you mix it well, then we’ll pour it in! THEN you’ll see that MY caramels are superior~”

“Sure Crewel.” The moment it was properly mixed, I grabbed some oven mitts, carefully taking the pot over. “Now help me get this out.

“With pleasure.”

… I had to admit, despite the stress this gave me… It was really fun, and it smelled SO delicious… Though I made sure to focus, watching as the first pan was filled, before moving to the next, the mixture soon ran out until all that remained was an empty pot.

“Great! Now that that’s done with…” The wand was back in his hands. “I’ll top these off with a quick spell or two~” Meanwhile I wasn’t taking chances, moving my pan of caramels far from his own.

“Good luck with that! Don’t come crying to me if they taste awful~”

“They won’t!” I wasn’t sure what he chanted, but a bright flash appeared from his wand, sparks of rainbow light scattering upon the caramels that soon faded into them… But the next spell I recognized well, if nothing else, from the sight of frost that began to condense along the pan.

“You’re gonna regret that.”

“And YOU’RE gonna regret having to wait to eat yours.” If I was slightly meaner, I would’ve taken my phone out to record his realization. He grabbed the cold metal, immediately hissing upon feeling the freezing steel touch his bare skin. Quietly fuming, he pulled on his gloved, before rolling the pan over to have the caramel pop out. Luckily for him, since it was lined with parchment paper, it fell out easily.

“See! It looks perfectly fine!”

“Great! Now try cutting it.”

“I will.” More specifically, he tried. The knife didn’t even make a dent against the frozen brick of caramel. “...”

“Need some h-”

“NO… No! I can handle this! Besides, who needs knives?!” He at least put the knife into the sink with care. “I’ll just shatter it on the counter! It’s candy, who cares if it doesn’t look perfect?!” Grabbing the block of caramel, he gently whacked it against the counter. Nothing happened, save a smacking sound. He whacked it again, slightly harder, same outcome.

“... You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Deciding there was nothing to lose, he put all his might into the last smack, and this time, there was a resounding crack within the room.

Except it wasn’t the candy, but the counter that cracked. We both could only look at the shattered granite with blank expressions.

“... Crewel, how about we just share my caramels while we look up new counter-tops?” All he could do was sigh.

“Yes, let’s do that… This one wasn’t that stylish anyway!”

… The caramels were really good though! (He instantly cheered up on the first bite too!)


	21. Dec. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired lmao.

The alarm rang out, immediately being smacked off. Groans escaped from both sides of the covers as we fought against the sheets, trying to escape their warm embrace. They only pleaded harder once the chill of the morning wind reached our bones…

“Ugh… It’s times like these where I regret being a teacher…” For once, he was the first to leave bed. I didn’t even have the clarity to envy him as I slipped off, feeling around in the dark for my dresser.

“It’ll all be worth it in the end, Divus… It’s almost holiday break…” I grabbed a random work shirt, tossing it onto the bed. “It’s, uh… Wait, how many days are left?” I watched as he hissed, recoiling from the sight of the phone’s bright screen piercing through the darkness.

“It’s…” He immediately went dead silent, squirting at the screen. “... It starts today.”

“... Wha…” I took my own phone from where it was charging, checking the date. He was right. On instinct, we set the alarm. We didn’t have classes today… “... Oh thank god.” I didn’t even bother to return my shirt to its original spot, I just climbed back into the sheets, quickly falling back into a blissful comfort.

“Scoot over [Name] you’re hogging the bed.” I barely heard him, my vision growing blurry.

“Mm…” I heard a sigh, the blankets rustling about as he took his own spot in bed. When ice-cold limbs pulled me into an equally-frozen embrace, I was snapped back into consciousness, hissing as I struggled to pull away.

“COLD, COLD, COLD!!!” He only held tighter, and I could feel his lips curling against my neck.

“Yes, and you’re quite warm~ Now shush, I don’t plan on leaving bed until noon…”

… I knew there was no escaping, so all I could hope for is that he warmed up soon...


	22. Dec. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO POST THIS.

“Darling? Could I come over to your town?”

… Oh no.

“... Why do you want to do that, mister?” I already knew where this was headed.

“What? Am I not allowed to see your town? Maybe I’d just like to see how you decorated for the holidays!” … I knew he was lying, HE knew he was lying… But we knew I couldn’t prove it. So I simply resigned myself to this fate, grabbing my Flip to start up Critter Crossroads.

“Fine, you can come over, and I’ll even give you a tour of my town. Don’t wander off.”

“Why, I’d never!” The countless times before said otherwise, but I digress. WIthin a few moments, the multiplayer gates were opened, and Crewel arrived, his avatar looking as stylish as always. He adorned a stylish winter ensemble that matched his normal color scheme, and fabulous sunglasses to boot. (Speaking of which, he had ADORABLE fur-lined boots… Not that I’d admit such a fact.) “Now come on~ Show me around!”

“... Alright…” I glanced up from the screen, seeing that deceptively sweet smile… But I continued. “Okay, so here’s the lights I got set up for the holidays, right next to Town Hall.”

“Ooh, I don’t think I got that recipe yet… You wouldn’t happen to have a spare, hm?” 

“I think I do, I’ll give it to you when we’re done here.”

We continued to wander through the town in-game, the occasional coo or unsolicited advice coming from the man… For a moment, I felt shame. I felt that perhaps, just this once, there WASN’T an alternative motive for wanting to come to my town… (Not that I’d really mind if he had some other reason, I’d just prefer him to be HONEST about it…)

And then just a mere moment later, after I’d fondly gazed at him from my seat, his character was gone.

“... Crewel.”

“Hm?”

“Where did you go?”

“Somewhere. I’ll be back in just a mom-”

“You’re not in my shop, are you?” … It was silent. A mere moment later, I heard a poof. He avoided eye-contact, knowing full-well what atrocity he’d done. “JERK! I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO CHECK THE STORE MYSELF YET!!!”

“Look [Name] you don’t understand, the stockings my town has are UGLY! There’s no WAY I could hang such an eyesore in my Living Room!”

“Oh, so you’re just gonna go to your lover’s island and steal theirs instead?!”

“Oh, I’m not STEALING, I’m BUYING! It’s the raccoons’, not yours!” Oh this was war. I took out my net dashing all the way to the front of the store.

“Come out of the store Crewel.”

“I will, I will~ Oh but since I’m here…” I heard the high-pitched chatter of the raccoon shopkeepers. “Oh~ You have a great price for radishes today~ … Perhaps someone could let me sell mine here…”

“I’ll let you sell them if you leave the store Crewel.” Another pause.

“Hm… I’m not sure… I feel like I’ll regret it the moment I do.”

“Crewel.”

“Okay, okay, fine! Just don’t hit me with a n-HEY!!!” The moment his avatar came into view, I mashed the button as fast as possible, giving the menace no time to flee. “STOP!!! IT WAS JUST A PAIR OF STOCKINGS!!!”

“A FOOLISH THING TO SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE FOR, HM?!” Now he took out his own next, the golden tool gleaming brightly as he began to whack me in unison.

“AS IF I’D LET YOU KILL ME BEFORE I HANG THIS ON MY WALL!”

“GIVE ME THE STOCKINGS!” Thwack.

“NO!” Smack.

“GIVE IT!” Whack.

“NO!” Smack.

We both stopped, glaring at each other from across the room. And then he smiled.

“Don’t you DARE.” And right then, a banner flew across the screen.

‘Divus is going back home! Thank you for coming!’

“... You son of a bitch…” He simply leaned back in his recliner, attention back at the game. 

“... Oh yes! My darling, my sweetheart, love of my life… Can I come back over to sell my radishes? I’ll give you a cut of the profits~”

… Much to my disappointment, I opened the gates back up for him. (I did push him into a ditch though, so it was worth it.


	23. Dec. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually 15 minutes after midnight but I got to hang out with some friends I haven't talked to in a long while so honestly that was more important to me lmao.

“Darling, are you alright? You’ve been in the guest room for an hour now…” … Oh god. It really had been an hour. I didn’t think wrapping gifts could take this long.

“Ah, yeah! Just gimme like…” I gazed around, finding only a few items left to wrap. “Like ten seconds!” I could hear him sigh from outside, drowning out even the tape I snapped from it’s dispenser.

“Alright, but make it quick! People should start arriving for the Holiday Party soon…” The party… Ugh, I didn’t even wanna think about the party! I was in no way prepared for it! I was still in an old t-shirt and some comfy fleece pants! But there weren’t many days left until the holiday, so I needed to get this done… Besides, what if he snooped and found his gifts early?!

I quickly tossed the newly wrapped present aside, grabbing the final box. Luckily, it was small, so it only took a few snips and sticks before it was perfect, tossed into the closet with the rest. I quickly shut it, rushing out of the guest room towards our shared room. Within moments, I heard a scoff from the hallway.

“You haven’t even changed yet?!”

“I thought I’d have more time! I’m going, just… make sure everything’s set up!” I flipped through multiple sweaters, grabbing a nice, [color] one and tossing it on the bed.

“It’s been set up! Ugh, here!” A pair of slacks was yanked from another dresser, tossed into my hands. “That should compliment your sweater, just focus on getting it on, and I’ll hand you the rest!” I wasn’t going to argue, we had no idea when the first guest would appear, after all.

The very moment an article of clothing was pulled over me, another was tossed into my arms, only ceasing when I was fully dressed, and even then, the man hovered over me, inspecting my clothes for any dust as I finished readying myself in the mirror.

“Okay, perfect!”

“Or close enough to it, at least, now come on! We’re already lucky enough the doorbell hasn’t r-” … Speak of the devil, for it just did.

“... Well! Let’s go! We shouldn’t keep our guest waiting, Divus~” I took his hand, pulling us through the hallway towards the door, where a busy evening of cheers, drinks, and delicious treats awaited...


	24. [NSFW] Dec. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS TEN MINUTES LATE TO THIS, BUT NOW I'M FIVE CAUSE I APPARENTLY FORGOT TO POST THE 22ND'S FIC. ANYWAY I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE ACCIDENTALLY GOTTEN CARRIED AWAY ON THIS, MY BAD.
> 
> Anyway Merry Christmas Eve. :' )

“Alright! Now I have one last gift for your stocking, so close your eyes~” The man gave me a look of amusement, but compiled, beautiful lashes fluttering down. I didn’t waste another minute, quickly tossing off my shirt and sweatpants to the side, revealing the festive lingerie beneath. Carefully, I climbed onto his lap, his eyebrows raising, but eyes remaining closed.

“Now open your eyes, Master~” On command, he followed, eyes immediately twinkling in delight at the sight of me, all dolled up for him. His hands wandered to one of the brightly-colored ribbons on my hips, rubbing the soft satin between his fingers.

“Well now, I didn’t know I was nice enough to earn a gift this enticing, much less for a stocking…” His hand moved from the ribbons, down to the delicate lace that coated my thighs. “Or perhaps there’s a catch I’m missing…”

“Well, you’re not wrong about that.” I gently pulled away his hands, settling them to the side. “After all, this is simply a small surprise for tonight, nothing too big…” From his smile, I could tell he was already plotting on how to make that statement a lie.

“Is that so…” I was forced to gently smack his hands away once more, a sadistic glare being shot at me. On any other night, I would’ve caved alone from the temptation that sight caused me, but not tonight. “Well, I’m sure if I’ve been so good to receive a reward such as this, then I could get a little more from it, don’t you think?”

“Hm… I have to disagree. Greed isn’t a charming thing, you know?” (Well in this case, it actually was, but I couldn’t admit to that. (I’d never hear the end of it…)) “Now be a good boy, or I might just have to punish you…”

… Not gonna lie, I looked forward to this day for a long time, though I didn’t expect it would happen on Christmas Eve, of all days, seeing that dangerous smile as he sat back, not saying another word… I knew he’d go along with this charade for tonight, but soon enough, (if not tonight,) he would make me suffer for every moment of this… Whether it be from countlessly denying me release, or even forcing me over my limits, or even worse (as I’m sure he could always find a way to do so,) it was undeniable that I would be punished for this, and it would be extreme…

Yet even then, that thought only exhilarated me. I’m sure my excitement could be felt through the swift, yet passionate kiss I gave him, before I grabbed some nearby ribbon I’d prepared just for this occasion. Without a command, his hands were placed behind him, I took great care to bind them, making sure they were snug, but comfortable. Next, I grabbed a second piece of soft ribbon, but just about when I was prepared to blind him, he spoke.

“You’re already playing a dangerous game here, pup… Are you sure you’re prepared for the consequences?”

I froze, but not from fear. Instead, it was the absolute danger that radiated from him, the slight smile that hid so much, the lidded gaze that should fill one with dread… And he knew I was speechless in adoration, teasing a sight of his sharp fangs. Before I could even recognize it, I’d gasped in delight, that low, simmer heat I’d felt within me bursting into flames from the mere act alone… 

At that moment, I’d wanted nothing more than for him to ravage me, to fuck me, dominate me for hours, all while I would be helpless to do anything but fall beneath his touch, my master’s irresistible touch…

Yet I allowed myself a moment to breath, closing my eyes to help steady myself. Once I’d relaxed, I wrapped the soft satin around his eyes, doing my best to ignore the steady trembling of my hands as I tied a knot right behind.

“Too tight?”

“... No, it’s fine.” He was clearly unhappy I didn’t fall for his trap, and though I’d worried about it before… I was really reconsidering this whole idea now. 

“... You know…” Mindlessly, I tucked back a stray white hair. “If you don’t like this… I want you to tell me. Teasing you like this wouldn’t be any fun if you’re not into it, especially since this is supposed to be a gift.” For the first time since this ordeal, his posture relaxed, though it was still more tense compared to normal.

“No, it’s… I don’t mind, not if it’s you. I’m just…” He paused, taking a minute to think over his words. “I’m not quite used to this, you know…” I lifted the ribbon from his eyes. I could see within his eyes the certainty of his words.

“You know I wouldn’t mind, in fact, I’m honored you’d let me take things this far.” I placed a quick kiss onto him. “Besides, I wasn’t used to all this,” I gestured with my hand towards… Well, everything. “Yet you helped me get used to it. I’d be cruel if I didn’t extend the same compassion towards you… Besides! We can at least say we tried it once, and if we don’t like it, we know to avoid it like it’s Dire trying to give us extra work, right?” He tried to hide it, but I could see him struggling not to laugh,

“Don’t even make me THINK about that right now! … But, I suppose you’re right.” He was still a little stiff, but shifted to get more comfortable. “Alright, never thought I’d be the one saying this, but… If I change my mind, I’m using the stoplight system.”

“Good, and don’t hesitate to do so.” I gave him one last kiss, reveling in his smile, a sweet, soft smile despite it’s nervousness, and slipped the silk back over his eyes.

Now, it was time to begin.

For a while, I simply pondered what to do. After all, this WAS our first time flipping the script like this, so I had no idea what he liked or disliked when it came to being on the bottom… I figured anything too aggressive would be a no-go (especially since I imagined this was already more vulnerable than he was comfortable with,) so it felt like the best thing to do was just take this slow and sweet…

That was more than fine with me, I would always take an opportunity to cherish the deity beneath me.

Slowly, my hands slipped beneath the fabric of his button-up, feeling out the smooth, yet firm muscles beneath… I wanted to see more, my hands moving to undo the many buttons fastened tightly, revealing more and more of his torso until there was nothing left to remove. A bit too eagerly, I pulled the black fabric aside, watching him tense for a moment. I paused, waiting for a response.

“... Well, what’re you waiting for? We don’t have all night, [Name].” … Ever so prideful as always, yet despite that, I was relieved. If he was feeling comfortable enough to sass, then I had nothing to worry about. 

Next, I began to descend off his lap, making sure to spoil his skin with gentle kisses, starting from his lips, to his neck, and down each and every spot along his torso, until finally, I found myself on my knees, leaving a kiss along the plane right above the waistline of his slacks. I paused for a moment, glancing up to realize a trail of lipstick had been left behind on his skin. (I normally didn’t wear the stuff, but on impulse, asked to borrow his… Now I was glad I had.) I found myself speechless at the sight, unable to resist leaving another upon him.

“... You look absolutely beautiful, you know?”

“I know.” Well. That ruined the moment. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing at the confidence such a statement was delivered with. “Hey, I’m not wrong!”

“You’re not, you’re not~ It’s just that someone could’ve at least pretended to be humble for five seconds.” He hummed dismissively at that, as if the mere concept of the word was distasteful to him. “I work too hard to just be humble about my looks, hell, it even makes me envious with how easy you make it seem…” … I couldn’t think about that statement, not right now, at least. (I’d become a blushing mess the moment I did…)

So instead, I began to work off his belt, the clink of metal filling the silence of the room, save the soft, almost inaudible Christmas jazz that flowed through the air from the record-player. Unlike before, I could already tell he’d relaxed a lot more, having gotten used to this feeling, yet I didn’t risk going too fast, slowly tugging down his slacks and boxers just enough to free his cock. It was still somewhat soft, though I could tell that it would simply take a bit of love to help it grow, giving the head a gentle kiss. He took a breath, his hands rustling behind him a moment, before relaxing again.

“You know… I probably shouldn’t say this, since you don’t need your ego stroked any further, but…” I brought my hand to it’s base, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You have such a beautiful cock… Now, I’m not sure how much my word accounts for that, but if I could, I’d be perfectly content to admire it forever, to feel those wonderful hands of yours comb through my hair while I made sure it was praised and loved…” I could see him tense again at my words, though it was clear this time it was from their effect on him.

“Don’t… Don’t tease me like this, puppy…” I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him a tad closer while I nuzzled his hip. 

“I’m not teasing, I’m just stating the truth~… Of course, too much of a good thing would be bad, so that’ll be nothing but a dream…” I left another mark of red wax on the exposed skin of his hip, before moving back to his cock, licking my lips at the sight of it. “... Though, I’m sure a taste wouldn’t hurt…”

My hand returned to it, giving it a few, gentle strokes to help it stiffen, before I took the head into my mouth, unable to resist a moan at the salty, yet delectable taste of precum that leaked onto my tongue. 

“... Absolutely irresistible…” Before I knew it, one of my hands had settled upon his hip, (perhaps a little too intensely,) and I’d left him, only so my other could bring him to full-hardness, my other hand now joining the other, as I took him into my mouth once more, relishing in the return of that wondrous taste.

Like usual, his thickness was a bit of a challenge, my mouth beginning to hint at pain once I managed to fit a bit more than half into my mouth, yet again however, that thought only excited me further, memories and thoughts about how it felt inside me, fucking me beginning to resurface, only exciting me more… One of my hands slipping away, dipping beneath the lace that adorned me to arrive at my clit, gathering a bit of the slickness that had seeped out of me before gently rubbing at the bundle of nerves, not enough to sate me, but enough to help dull the ache…

However, when I dared a glance upwards at my lover, it all seemed for naught.

I wouldn’t exactly call him a quiet partner… He was actually quite loud, just not when it came to voicing his pleasure. He’d command you with that bold, booming voice, yet with the same breath, refuse you anything more than a grunt. Even now seemed to be the same, yet… It was different. The labored breaths, the way his fangs dug into his lips, threatening to pierce through the skin as he struggled to contain himself…

It was at that moment, I wanted to see more, hear more… There was a very real chance this would be the only time I could see such a side of Divus Crewel, and I’d be damned if I didn’t hear his cry.

With that, I pulled back for a moment, taking a moment of respite to lower his guard. Instead of sucking him off, I teased him with my tongue, caressing his head, licking along some of the more prominent veins… His breathing finally relaxed, Crewel melting into the soft cushions beneath him…

And then, when I was sure he’d completely lowered his guard, I took a deep breath, before taking him back within my mouth, forcing myself all the way down until my nose pressed against the plane of his abdomen.

“A-ah…!”

It was quiet, almost inaudible, but that one sound sent a thrill through me that very little ever could. It was a sound I’d write into my memory, knowing there was a chance I’d never hear it again, that I wanted to hear again, over and over…

This wasn’t enough. I know this was supposed to just be a taste, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough… I needed more, more of him, his cock… His everything…

He wasn’t surprised when I pulled away, a few coughs following, but he WAS surprised when he suddenly found his hands freed, and soon the blindfold torn away from his face, wincing as he readjusted to the dim lighting of the room.

“Puppy, are you alri-”

“Fuck me Divus.” I’d crawled back on his lap. “I need you, I want you so bad… Fuck me, whether it’s slow, or fast, or even painful, I want you to fuck me until I’m overflowing with your seed, please…” 

“I… What did I miss???” I was too far gone to even explain, so desperate for his touch that I’d even settled for grinding against his thigh, the coarse fabric doing little to deter me. “[Name]...?”

“Please… Touch me…” I whispered that last part into his ear, giving it a nibble in hopes it’d help to rile him up. It seemed to finally register that he wouldn’t get an answer for now, but he didn’t seem too upset about it, looking far more relaxed now that the reins were handed back to him.

“... Well… I suppose I can do that, if that’s what my [Name] desires…” I found my legs wrapped around his waist, before suddenly, I found myself airborne, the shock just enough to snap me from my stupor.

“W-whoa!” I clutched onto him tightly, finding myself dragged through the halls of the manor until finally, the door to our room was kicked open, and I found myself tossed onto the bed. The door was quickly locked (despite noone being home, but just the mere thought of there being no escape excited me further,) and he tossed off his shirt, finally revealing those beautiful, strong arms.

“On all fours, like a good bitch.” His earlier anxiety was nowhere to be seen, completely replaced with the harsh, domineering man I knew and loved. I didn’t even hesitate, following his command to a T. Before I knew it, a loud smack resounded through the air, followed by that blissful, searing pain I recognized all too well.

“A-ah…!”

“You should be lucky I won’t give you more for your earlier behavior, mutt. Right now…” He found the bows on the side of my lingerie, pulling them away, which undid the panties, leaving the remainder in place. “I don’t plan on letting you leave this room until I’ve properly bred you.” Ah… That was such a dangerous thought… Even if I was on medication, the thought of being filled to the brim with his cum, so sure to get pregnant had it not been for that… 

“D-Divus…! Please! Please!!!” I wasn’t even sure what I was asking for at this point, just wanting something, anything from him…

“... Hmph, I suppose I’ll let you off the hook for using my name for tonight…” He’d finally joined me on the bed, pulling me flush to him. His cock was pressed right against my heat, so close, so close… And then, that deep, husky voice whispered into my ear, making my whole body shiver. “So make sure you scream it. I want everyone to know just who you belong to.”

Finally, FINALLY, that wonderful, thick cock pushed into me. There was a slight tinge of pain, since I hadn’t prepared beforehand, but I could care less as I cried out his name in delight…

I couldn’t wait until I was a twitching, sobbing mess beneath his touch, and even then, I hoped for more of it… I wouldn’t be fully content until I could think of nothing more than DIvus Crewel.


	25. Dec. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crimmus. This is short as a result of it lmaoo.

“Mmgh…”

It pained my eyes to even open them a fraction of the way open, the sight of sunlight managing to peer through the curtains the first thing I saw… I simply rolled back over, ignoring the ache of my body. Now I faced my unconscious lover, who was snuggled against his pillow…

… I knew it was Christmas, but quite frankly, I didn’t want to leave bed yet… But I should at least see how he felt.

“Divus…” He didn’t stir. My arm felt like lead as I reached out, gently patting his own. “Divus, it’s Christmas…”

“Mmgh…” Now he rolled over, his silent way of ignoring me. Well, if that was his answer, I wasn’t gonna complain about it. I scooted closer to the man, wrapping around him from behind and enjoying the warmth that radiated from him.

“... You’re cold…” Oh, so NOW he wanted to talk.

“And you’re warm, so too bad.” He grumbled, but made no effort to remove me. Instead, I felt one of his hands rest on mine, fingers lazily intertwining within my own. For a while, there was just complete silence, slumber threatening to reclaim us both at any minute as we enjoyed the quiet…

“... We should probably get up… It’s Christmas…” He tried to escape, and before I knew it, he was weakly tugged back into the bed. Even if my own act caught me off guard, I was in full agreement of it.

“Stay… The presents can wait.”

“Weren’t you the one telling me to get up first?” I buried my face into his skin, leaving a lazy kiss against it.

“I didn’t tell you to get up, I just said it was Christmas…” He turned back towards the bed, rolling his eyes as he moved back into the thick sheets.

“Alright, I suppose just a few more minutes couldn’t hurt~”

“Yeah, because unlike a certain someone, I don’t ask for it on work days.” A managed out a chuckle at his pout, but soon enough, sleep began to reclaim me once more. I snuggled back close to him, soon feeling a hand gently run through my hair…

“... Merry Christmas Divus, I love you…” Right before I passed out, I heard a beautiful chuckle from above.

“I love you too puppy, and Merry Christmas to you too…”


	26. Dec. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late cause I was busy lmao I'm almost free from this. (Don't get me wrong this is really fun but I'm running out of holiday-themed ideas.)

With Christmas being over, it was a mournful occasion… It’s end meant weeks of anticipation had now ended, and began to be replaced by a week of dread… Soon enough, we’d be back in classes, back to dealing with rowdy students, and back to the lack of privacy I’d gotten used to. All I could do was sigh at the thought, knowing that all good things must come to an end…

“You know, there’s always Spring Break, and then the summer. We’ll have a whole two months then.” I glanced up from my drink, watching as he continued to flip through a magazine on his armchair.

“I know, just… That all seems so far away. Besides, what if something comes up? Like another Overblot scandal or something…” It was possible. There were already quite a few, and none of them were pretty…

“There’s no use worrying about the future now, just worry about it then.” A pause, the man flipping to the next page. “If you just spend all your time fretting over possibilities before it, you’ll just miss everything happening in the present.

“Well, what about the things that CAN affect the future, like finances and such? Are you saying I should just turn a blind eye to those as well?” At that, he rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean.” 

“Do I?”

“You do, now shush and finish your drink before it gets cold.” For a moment, his lips curled into a smile, before he went back to focusing on an article. I gazed back at my drink, seeing my reflection shining through it. He was right… If I spent all this time fretting, I’d regret it for sure…

I rose from the couch, heading towards him. Though he didn’t look up, he moved so there would be space for me to sit next to him. My drink was abandoned on the coffee table as I snuggled up to him, mindlessly reading along to his magazine.

We may not have said much, but the occasional kiss and nuzzle was more than enough to share our affection that evening.


	27. Dec. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have four more days left... Help me...

Perhaps it was too early for me to be awake at this time, but that wasn’t important… Right now, I had a craving that I needed to sate, and I couldn’t wait until morning… I carefully left the warmth of the bed, making sure not to stir Crewel as I snuck out of the bedroom, quietly making my way towards the kitchen.

It was dead silent at this time. Even the wind outside was nothing more than a quiet hum. It felt even the slightest noise would break the fragility of the night, and though the thought gave me a tinge of anxiety, it was quickly replaced with the thought of such joy it would bring me, once I prepared my refreshing drink and could enjoy such silence. 

I quickly pulled out a pitcher of the apple cider we’d made for the party days prior (there was quite a bit of it left, despite how popular it was. We truly did make too much…) Though I knew I could probably just microwave it, I pulled out a small pot anyway, feeling that the extra effort would show and make it taste all the better. Once the stove was on, I carefully began to pour in the drink, leaning back against the counter to wait as it began to slowly heat up.

Soon enough, the thick, fragrant aroma of apples and cinnamon began to permeate the air, filling throughout the entire house. I took a deep breath, letting my lungs be filled with the sweet spice, completely unaware to the man who began to stir from simply a few rooms over…

“... Mmgh…?” hands felt around the soft bed, finding the mattress suspiciously empty. Reluctantly, his eyes opened, finding that no one but him was around… However, that intoxicating smell told all that needed to be known. His sleep-riddled mind made it into a struggle, but he managed to leave the comfort of the bedsheets, grabbing a robe and tying it tightly as he made his way down the very same hall, before finding the figure of the one he missed most.

“So you’re not going to offer me a glass? How cruel…” They jumped, which he couldn’t help but smile at, quickly turning to him with surprise.

“Divus! I-I thought you were asleep!”

“I was…” He’d now move to join their side, letting the fragrance fill his soul with warmth. “But now I’m not. Perhaps I should confiscate your drink in punishment for waking me…” Of course, he wouldn’t do that, not this time, at least. He was too tired to be on his normal level of menace. They didn’t know that though, and that’s what made things so amusing.

“You could always just heat your own cider…”

“Mm… I could, but yours would taste so much sweeter.” They sputtered for a few moments, before deciding to settle on a quiet pout, rolling their eyes as they slowly poured the now-warm cider into a clean glass, sliding it to me with a smile.

“Here, as APOLOGY for me waking you.” He would’ve waited, truly, but he wouldn’t refuse. By only the first sip, he was already feeling rejuvenated.

“Well, I guess I can accept your apology… This time, at least.” His hand slunk behind their waist, pulling them into his body, and they followed with ease, allowing him to give them a quick, loving kiss on the forehead.

… Yep… This cider definitely tasted sweeter than normal… Without a doubt, it was because of them.


	28. Dec. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How's your day been so far? Hopefully it's been good! Anyway thanks for reading lmao!

The phone rang once more. We both glanced at each other in dread, unsure of what to do.

At first, we’d assumed it was simply a spam call, and had ignored it on that basis. Then, it rang again, and we thought, “hm. Perhaps it’s someone we know. Maybe we should answer it.” And then, the thought of, “oh god. What if it’s Dire, and he wants to ask if he can come visit for a bit,” crossed our minds, and needless to say, the phone was ignored the second time around. It’d been ten minutes before this next call, so we assumed we were safe…

A foolish mistake. 

“... Alright, this can’t keep going on.” He rose from the couch, reaching for the screaming phone. “We’ll just have to accept our fate for the evening’s to entertain him.” He was right, and perhaps it was a little selfish of me… But…

“... Please tell me we can at least hide the rest of the cider. I just KNOW he’s gonna say “oh, I’ll just have a small glass~” and next thing, you know, it’s MUCH more than a simple glass…”

“Oh, he’d find out anyway! That man has a second sense for great food and drink, just ask the ghosts back at the school… But! We shouldn’t have to worry about that! He always spends the breaks at The Southern Islands! I’m sure he just wants to brag someone’s ear off, so hopefully it won’t take hours...” He could only sigh at that last part, picking up the phone from its resting place. “Crewel speaking.”

I couldn’t make out much, except predictably, a certain Headmaster’s greetings, as the two chattered about. It seemed just like a normal conversation, Divus politely “listening” and nodding along as he excitedly spoke over the speaker… And suddenly, Divus went silent.

“... Headmaster… be a dear and repeat that last part for me?” ...Hm… Didn’t like where this was going, and from the look on his face, it felt like Crewel didn’t either. Before I knew it, he ran towards the window, tearing open the window with a flourish.

Even from my seat, I could see Dire standing outside in the snow, waving as if no crime had just been committed.

“... I thought you said he was at The Southern Islands.”

“... He was.” All we could do was watch as he ran up to the door, shivering in his Hawaiin shirt all the while, before giving a hefty knock to the door.

… Uninvited or not, we couldn’t just let him FREEZE… Besides, he WAS our boss, which shouldn’t matter, but we already made eye contact, we couldn’t just play it off as if we didn’t see him. (He’d never let us hear the end of it, which was quite frankly, the LAST thing we needed as a permanent reminder of our first Holiday Break…) 

“... Alright, I’ll go change out of my pajamas! You keep him company until then!”

“I’m really sorry about this pup, I know it was just supposed to be the two of u-”

“It’s okay! It’s not like you planned for this to happen!” I ran up to his side, giving him a tight hug. “Besides, it should only be for a day! So when he’s gone, you can just make it up for me… Maybe with a few extra kisses?” 

“Hmph.” He smiled, placing one such kiss on my forehead. “Asking very little, aren’t you? I won’t complain about that…”

This time, the doorbell rang, making us jump in shock.

“... Okay, NOW I’m gonna get changed.”

“Good idea.”


	29. Dec. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied NSFW but nothing happens whoop. (Also a few hours late but I was busy lmao.)
> 
> Anyway can you tell that I really wanna do domestic things with Divus Crewel yet?

“... No.”

I dramatically gestured to the discounted holiday gift pack, wagging my eyes in the “c’mon~ At least consider it for a second~” kind of way. In response, he grabbed the box, placing it back onto the sparse shelf, looking practically dead after the holiday.

“Rude~” I returned to his side, giving him a playful punch as we continued to walk through the aisle. 

“I said we could LOOK through the discount aisle, not actually BUY anything.”

“Yeah, but! We don’t have any holiday bath bombs at home~ We could pop a few into the tub, and come out smelling like gingerbread!”

“Unlike a certain someone, that thought doesn’t exactly excite me… I mean, gingerbread? I don’t mind eating it, but smelling like it? No thanks.”

“Fu… Fine! What about the set with…” I flipped through the other sets under the same name. “... They’re all gingerbread…”

“I see I’m not the only one with an aversion to gingerbread, then.” He finally paused for a moment, spotting a box of peppermint chocolates under his favorite brand name, the last remaining one within the sea of holiday merchandise. Like that, it was dropped into the cart, the man reveling in my scoff of indignation.

“Excuse you! I thought YOU said we couldn’t buy anything!” A hand lazily plopped onto my head to pet me as he continued to push the cart along.

“Correction, I didn’t say we COULDN’T buy anything, I just said we originally came to only look.”

“Oh you son of a…” I forced a smile, knowing that I would get my revenge on him eventually. “Well then! Since YOU’RE getting something,” I grabbed the bath set, dramatically placing it next to his chocolates. “Then I’M getting something! Hmph!” 

“I suppose that’s fair. I’m not liable for the consequences, though, so don’t come whining to me when they come.” … Wha.

“... Wait, what do you mean ‘consequences’.” He smiled, pushing the cart into the next aisle, leaving me all alone. “Crewel???”

“I can’t hear you~”

“LIAR!” I rushed into the next aisle, plopping myself right in front of the cart so he couldn’t move any further. “What consequences??? What harm could a bath bomb do???” He paused, very quickly glancing around, and within the blink of an eye, I found myself cornered between him, and the shelf.

Suddenly, I felt very, very small, his lazy smile now replaced with something more fierce…

“Well, I told you, yes? How while I don’t desire to smell like gingerbread, that I don’t mind eating it myself… Well…” He halted a moment, plucking away a stray thread on my shirt. “If a certain little puppy happened to come wandering about, smelling like gingerbread… Well, what’s to stop someone from wondering if they taste like gingerbread as well?”

At this very moment, someone could walk into the aisle, and I wouldn’t even notice them, too entranced by the cold-grey eyes staring into my own…

“And if that were the case, well… I might not be able to restrain myself from indulging in a taste.” I could barely hear myself speak, yet despite that, I could tell it trembled as if I were terrified prey.

“A… And what if they didn’t taste like gingerbread?” His lips curled into a devilish smile, fangs glistening in the light.

“Then I’d hope for their sake they tasted worse, if they valued their life, that is… After all, I’m not sure if I’d be able to restrain myself after merely one bite...” He leaned close, lips only mere inches from mine… So caught up in the moment, my eyes fluttered closed, awaiting the feel of those soft, sinful lips on my own…

But instead, I heard a cruel snicker, a pair of hands fixing my scarf before I was left alone, the bastard leaving the aisle with the shopping cart. It wasn’t until I was left all alone, heart finally calming from within and awkwardly standing alone next to a wall of half-off cookie cutters, that realization set in.

“DIVUS CREWEL!!!“

Now he was just full-blown laughing…


	30. Dec. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE!!! ONE MORE AND I CAN WRITE OTHER STUFF I WANNA WRITE AAAAAAAAAA-

I took another sip from the warm mug, glancing back out the window. Snow gentle sprinkled in a gentle, powdery shower right outside the frosted glass, delicately coating any and everything that stood beneath the greyed clouds… Despite the overcast look, it was undeniably beautiful, and I considered for just a moment, to take my drink and find a spot upon the cafe’s balcony to enjoy it, so I may be part of such a magical scene as well…

Of course, the recent memories of the winter chill that followed were quick to convince me otherwise, so I continued to enjoy the scene from afar. 

“We could always go for another long drive if you want to watch the snow. You know I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” Crewel took another sip of his coffee, though unlike me, he didn’t watch the scene from outside. Instead, his laptop was plugged into a nearby outlet, hands quickly tapping along to whatever work he was currently doing. (I’d asked what he needed me to assist with, yet I was specifically ordered NOT to assist, much to my annoyance…)

“... Well… We could…” But the question, was should we? We’d already gone on quite a few drives over the break, and had seen a lot of sights… In fact, I’m sure we;d done more driving in these few weeks than some people did in a whole month! (Though, I didn’t regret such a thing…)

… Thinking about it, there wasn’t much of a reason we couldn’t, except one.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to focus on some work today? I’d feel a bit selfish stealing that time away for you for that…” He only hummed in response, continuing to tap along the keys. “Besides, sometimes it’s nice to just sit back, and enjoy the moment, even if it’s only in one spot! There’s a lot you can see just like that, you know?” I wasn’t trying to make an excuse either, I truly meant that. From children playing about, to horse-drawn carriages galloping about… Despite the peace of the town square, there was never a dull moment about.

I glanced back at him, and then back outside… I knew I just said I was fine relaxing in here with him, but… Now I wanted to explore outside, despite the winter’s chill…

“... Hey Divus?”

“Mm?” He finally looked up as I rose from my seat, slipping my new coat over my shoulders. 

“I think I’m gonna step outside for a bit! I’ll be back in a moment, I promise!” Gently, I brushed back his bangs, gently kissing the now-exposed spot beneath. “Love you!”

“Hmph, I’ll hold you to that… Just kidding, love you too, now go on!” Well, that was what he said, but he called me back not even a moment after, giving me some “pocket change” (I don’t know in what world THIS was considered “pocket change”) before shooing me out again.

With the ring of the bell, I was out and about outside again, the fresh air warming my soul in a way nothing else could… I actually wasn’t too sure of what I wanted to do, now that I was out here, but… There was no way to know if I didn’t search for it!

Even though a major holiday had just ended, there were still plenty of stalls and attractions around, some with food, others with games and little knick-knacks… Suddenly, there was a shock of ice along my spine.

“GYAH!!!” I darted around, finding a group of kids and some teens alike, one particular child looking awfully guilty… “Excuse me! Did you just throw a snowball at me?!”

“I-I, uh… No! It was him!” The kid pointed to a nearby boy, who immediately scoffed.

“LIAR! I WASN’T EVEN LOOKING THEIR DIRECTION!”

“OH REALLY?!”

“YOU KNOW REALLY!” … Well. This was escalating quickly.

“A-ah, you two! It’s not actually that big of a deal, I thought it was funnier than anyth-OH!” A different child took the shot, taking the moment of distraction to sock one of them with another snowball, clean to the side of their face. The two glared at the third, who quickly hid behind a nearby adult (much to their amusement.)

“GET HIM!!!” War cries filled the entire plaza, every single snowball fighter simultaneously hunting the one coward for sport, and in the process, the poor, poor bystander who had now become his shield…

“... Oh, I am getting out of h-MMPH!” Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground, cold, wet snow slowly slinking down my face from the direct hit. “Oww…! Again?!” Wiping it off, it wasn’t hard to find a culprit, a group of adults snickering as they tried not to expose themselves. However, it was clear to them all it wasn’t a good job of it, as they saw me roll up a snowball.

“Rude! But if you’re gonna start this war, I’M at least gonna finish it…” I reeled back my arm, taking aim for the one who’s gloves were coated in fresh snow. “YEET!”

“KYAH!!!” By some miracle, I’d managed a clean hit right on their face! Oh, sweet karma! 

… Though, when I saw them all smile, the group of four each ducking down to craft their own snowballs, I realized I may or may not have made a horrible mistake.

“No, no, no! This has nothing to do with you three!!!” I ran towards a tree for cover, barely managing to dodge the three snowballs tossed my way, but a few bystanders weren’t so lucky, becoming the unfortunate victims of my assault instead. “HELP ME!!!”

I’d expected no one to listen to my pleas, yet I found myself surprised, a few others (notably, a group of friends who’d gotten attacked as well,) and within moments, the entire plaza descending into madness, children, teens, and adults alike screaming in glee as we did our best to decimate the other team…

Meanwhile, little to my knowledge, a certain alchemy professor had long since forgotten his work, watching the whole scene with a little too much amusement… Though, there was no denying that a little love was mixed into that soft gaze.


	31. Dec. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DONE.
> 
> Yes this is late I was busy yesterday lmao. It's also short because I wanna draw but I needed to get this done first but it's okay cause I'm FREE I CAN GO BACK TO WRITING A RECKLESS ROYCE AND OTHER STUFF HA HA!
> 
> Anyway if you read this far then THANKS and I hope you have a nice day!

“Divus~ There’s not much longer until New Year’s! Can’t you at least wait until AFTER the clock turns over?!” Despite my cries, I found myself pulled into his lap, hands sneaking until the thick fabric of my sweater as he smiled in mischief.

“Come on puppy~ This is our last chance to have some fun before the new year~ Can you blame me for wanting to take advantage of these last few moments?” Now he moved to tug at my sweater, a silent question… While I wasn’t exactly opposed to this… 

“... You know, this is my first New Year with you.” His hands paused their moments, grey eyes waiting for me to continue further. “While we’ll hopefully have many more after this… None of them will be like this one. So… Would you mind if we…” I trailed off, knowing what I was asking for wasn’t exactly selfish, but it sure made me feel that way… 

Though I didn’t finish, his hands left my sweater, (save to fix it properly,) and I found my head tilted up to face him, a smirk I couldn’t read across him.

“... How cute~ Well, if that’s what my darling [Name] desires, then who I am to deny such a request?” And suddenly, I found our lips connected, a sweet, chaste kiss that lasted only a moment, before he pulled away with a smile. “Now, I’d recommend you grab your glass if you plan to do a toast, there’s about a minute or so until the clock turns over.”

“O-oh…!” I almost fell off his lap, dashing to the table and grabbing the two drinks on the table, passing one to the man. “Thank you, and here!” I winced, seeing it almost splash out of the glass, but luckily that was the furthest it went, Divus taking it with a smile. Just then, the clock finally rolled over, midnight finally arriving.

“To the new year, [Name].” His glass was held up, and I gently clinked my own with his.

“To the new year, Divus!” Even if it wasn’t a grand celebration, just spending this moment alone with him… My heart was pounding within my chest, the sip of my drink doing little to soothe it. (His chuckle did nothing to help…)

… It’d been a long, and… Stressful, year, but… At the same time, I was grateful for it. It was almost impossible to imagine what my life without a certain alchemy professor would be now, and I hoped I would never have to imagine it…

But such thoughts were depressing, so I’d shoo them away. For now, I just wanted to enjoy the moment with the one I loved most... Divus Crewel.


End file.
